Une ombre au tableau
by Linksys
Summary: Après son accouchement et un été complet de remise en forme, Quinn est de retour au sommet. Rachel quant à elle, essaie désespérément de reconquérir Finn. Qu'arrivera-t-il lorsque le devoir de la semaine du Glee Club les amènera à travailler ensemble ? Faberry. Amitié Quinntana et hummelberry.
1. Chapter 1

**Salut tout le monde ! **

**Ça fait un bout de temps que j'ai cette idée de fiction dans la tête, alors j'ai décidé de la mettre ici pour la partager avec vous !**

**Important à savoir avant de commencer à lire : Fabrevans n'a jamais eu lieu et n'arrivera pas. Santana n'en veut pas à Quinn pour avoir dit au Coach à propos de son boobs job. ****Quinn a acceptée ses sentiments envers Rachel et n'est pas aussi obsédé par Prom Queen que dans la série.**

******Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas la série ! 

* * *

_Rachel Berry._

Ce nom résonne dans ma tête lorsque je me lance dans le couloir avec mon nouvelle uniforme rouge, blanc et noir retrouvée. Ce sentiment de puissance pure m'avait manqué, le regard des autres élèves déviant sur mon passage et s'écartant comme la mer rouge devant moi. Mais maintenant, quelque chose est différent. Rachel. Je fais tout ça pour elle. Pour qu'elle soit fière de moi. J'ai tout perdu l'année dernière, j'étais au fond du trou. Et je me suis relevé. Pour elle.

Alors que je continue mon ascension dans le couloir, je la vois adossé à son casier, qui me regarde. Lorsque nos regards se croisent, j'en oublie presque comment marcher. Il y a ce petit quelque chose dans son regard pendant qu'elle promène ses yeux sur mon corps. Un sourire se forme sur mon visage, satisfait.

"Salut, Rachel" dis-je avec mon plus beau sourire. Je vois ses yeux dérivés à mes lèvres avant de remonter se connecter aux miens, l'air absent. Wow, je crois que je fais de l'effet on dirait !

"Euh, salut, Quinn" Aww, adorable.

"Qu'est-ce que tu en pense ?" lui demandai-je, en pointant vers mon uniforme. Je la vois rougir alors qu'elle détaille encore une fois mon corps de ses yeux.

"Tu es superbe, je suis contente que Coach Sylvester t'es reprise dans l'équipe" Yep, c'était aussi une bonne idée pour te faire perdre tous tes moyens. Oops.

"Merci, Rachel. J'apprécie beaucoup" Je la vois qui me regarde à nouveau et elle me fait son sourire mégawatt que j'aime tant. Cependant, une fraction de seconde plus tard, je vois qu'elle fixe un point derrière moi et son sourire se fane et une vague de tristesse déferle sur ses traits, me rendant triste instantanément. Je me retourne pour en voir la cause et j'aperçois Finn plus loin dans le couloir qui parle avec entrain à Puck. Ce connard. Donc elle l'aime encore. Après tout ce qu'il lui a fait.

"Tu l'aimes encore, hein ?" je lui demande d'une voix douce.

Elle regarde au sol en jouant avec ses mains comme elle fait lorsqu'elle est nerveuse. Elle est tellement adorable. Elle me fait signe que oui de la tête et je sens mon cœur se briser un peu plus. Comment vais-je pouvoir rivaliser contre son amour pour lui ? Sa voix interrompe mon mal être intérieure.

"J'essaie de passer à autre chose mais..." murmure-t-elle dans un souffle.

"Mais tu en es incapable." terminai-je à sa place.

Nouveau hochement de tête.

Wow, ça, ça fait vraiment mal. Je sais ce que cela fait d'aimer quelqu'un sans pouvoir avancer, la preuve, je suis devant elle aujourd'hui, priant pour qu'elle veule de moi, même après tout ce que je lui ai fait.

La cloche sonne, nous sortant tous les deux de notre bulle. Je lui fais un petit sourire triste. "Je te vois dans glee club ?"

À la mention de glee, son sourire de marque est de retour et fait des ravages sur mon pauvre cœur. "Oui, je te vois là"

Sur ce, je tourne les talons et me dirige vers mon cour d'espagnole. Yerk.

* * *

Après une journée qui parut interminable, enfin Glee Club !

Nous arrivons dans la salle de la chorale, moi, Santana et Brittany, alors que la cloche sonne. Schuester est encore en retard, quel surprise. Nous sommes près de la porte lorsque je m'aperçois que la salle est drôlement calme. Je regarde Santana qui a un petit sourire en coin et je suis son regard vers les rangées de sièges. Tout le monde est déjà-là, bien. Mais pourquoi le club au complet nous dévisage ? Pas que je n'aime pas l'attention, loin de là, mais maintenant, c'est assez intense. Je regarde Britt d'un air interrogateur et elle se penche vers moi avec un petit sourire. "Je crois qu'on leur fait peur, Q. La trinité est de retour."

Alors, tout deviens clair. Je me rends soudainement compte de l'image que l'on donne. Les trois-là, côte-à-côte, les mains sur les hanches, avec nos uniformes et planté au milieu de la salle. Je me retourne vers les autres et vois une légère crainte dans leurs yeux. Voilà pourquoi Santana souriait autant. Je regarde Kurt qui essaie désespérément de se faire petit derrière Puck. Celui-ci est assis au premier rang et bouge inconfortablement sur sa chaise. Bien fait pour toi, après m'avoir soulé comme il l'a fait. Mon regard glisse alors sur Rachel, qui évite mes yeux et se rapetisse sur son siège. Merde. Elle a peur de moi. Ouais, bon, j'avoue que revoir l'abominable trinité doit lui rappeler de mauvais souvenirs, mais de là à croire que je suis redevenu une salope ? Ne voit-elle pas que j'ai changé, non ?

Je leur donne un sourire que je crois rassurant et on se dirige vers les trois sièges restant dans la dernière rangée.

Will arrive enfin après 10 minutes de retard, s'en doute parce qu'il était trop occupé à faire du rente dedans à la conseillère d'orientation. Pff.

"Bonjours jeunes gens ! J'espère que vous avez eu un bon weekend !"

Super, ça va être un cour vraiment emmerdant. Je me vois déjà en train de lui enfoncer son sourire dans le fond de sa...

"M. Schue, je crois que nous pourrions déjà commencer à choisir les solos que je ferais au communales pendant que..."

Santana se lève en faisant tomber sa chaise et jure en espagnole pendant que j'essaie de la retenir. " Non, mais si tu penses que tu peux nous refaire le coup cette année BERRY tu te mets un doigt dans l'œil,_ puta_ ! Attend quand je vais mettre la main sur toi !"

Bordel elle est vraiment forte celle-là quand elle veut ! J'ai mes deux bras serrés autour de sa taille pour l'empêcher de brutaliser l'objet de mon affection, euh... Rachel, je veux dire, et j'ai de la difficulté à la garder en place ! Vraiment Quinn... _l'objet de mon affection_ ! On aura tout vu !

" SANTANA ça suffit ! Asie-toi avant que je te fasse sortir de la classe. Et Rachel, tu n'auras pas tous les solos, je veux que cela soit juste cette année." déclara Schuester et cela paru plaire à Santana car elle se calma immédiatement dans mes bras. Je regardai Rachel qui avait l'air effrayée par Satan et un peu déçu des paroles de Will. Comme j'aimerais la prendre dans mes bras pour la rassurer...

"Je peux te lâcher maintenant sans que tu ailles t'échouer sur Berry ?" demandais-je à Santana, alors que celle-ci était encore dans mes bras.

"Grr, oui, je sauterai pas sur ton nain, blondie." Je me raidi à son commentaire, mais je n'ai pas répliqué. Ça aurait juste empiré la situation.

Une fois de nouveau assise, je regarde Britt qui avait l'air malheureuse du comportement de la latina. Je crois qu'elle aime bien Rachel même si elle ne le dit pas. Bon, au moins j'en aurai juste une à convaincre...

" Alors ! Comme je disais, la semaine dernière, vous avez eu congé de leçons mais pas cette semaine !" À cette déclaration, tous les membres de Glee on gémit d'ennuis. Yep, comme je disais, cour emmerdant. " Cette semaine le devoir sera... Les duos !" Encore plus de gémissement. Sauf Rachel qui a l'air excité... On se demande bien avec qui elle voudrait être ! Le baleineau...

Finn lève sa main. "Euh, M. Schue ? Est-ce qu'on peut au moins choisir son partenaire ?" Oh merde. Pourquoi il me regarde ? Ne me dites pas que...

"Non, Finn. C'est le hasard qui va décider !" Il sort de son dos un chapeau avec nos noms dedans, super... " Alors vu que tu es celui qui en a parlé, Finn, viens tirer le premier nom et il ou elle sera ton partenaire."

Finn se lève et se dirige près du piano. Pitié pas moi...Et pas Rachel ! Surtout pas ! Il pige le premier nom et ses sourcils se froncent. Je suis sauvé !

"Kurt"

YESSS ! Oh ouii Rachel est à moi ! Ha ha.

Kurt souri en tapant dans ses mains visiblement ravie. Finn n'a pas l'air contant lui. Rachel se laisse retomber dans son siège et pousse un profond soupir. Et c'est à mon tour maintenant de froncer les sourcils.

"Excellant maintenant, c'est au tour de Brittany."

Je vois du coin de l'œil Santana qui croise ses doigts. Oh mon dieu, j'espère qu'elles seront ensemb-...

"Artie !"

Santana se crispe instantanément à mon côté pendant que Brittany se jette dans les bras de Artie en l'embrassant. Je pose ma main sur le bras de San et elle se détend légèrement. Elle tourne la tête vers moi et me fait un sourire triste. Je me sens vraiment mal pour elle, la seule personne qu'elle veut est celle qu'elle ne peut avoir... Un peu trop connu comme sensation dans notre trinité...

" Allez ! Le prochain ! Tout le monde va piger de toute façon" dis Schuester en agitant le chapeau.

* * *

Tout le monde avait pigé son partenaire sauf moi, Santana, Rachel et Tina. Les duos déjà formés allaient comme suit : Finn et Kurt, Brittany et Artie, Puck et Mike et Sam et Mercedes. J'étais un peu soulagé quand Puck a été tiré par Mike, car je ne me voyais pas monter un numéro avec le gars qui m'a engrossé à 16 ans en me soulant. Dieu merci.

En voyant M. Schue agiter à nouveau son chapeau, je prends une grande respiration et me décide à y aller. En m'avançant vers le piano, je vois Rachel assise sur le bout de sa chaise, le regard nerveux. C'est vrai qu'elle est à deux doigt d'être en duo avec soi Satan, soi son ancien bourreau ou Asian girl qui bégaie. Pas super comme choix. Même si je croise les doigts pour être avec elle à tout prix, est-ce vraiment ce qu'elle veut ?

Je pige un morceau de papier et le ramène vers moi pour le déplier. J'entends San retenir sa respiration. Ha ha, elle ne veut vraiment pas être avec Rachel on dirait. Je l'ouvre et... Oh. Mon. Dieu.

" Rachel " Ok essaie de contenir ton excitation Fabray !

J'entends Santana soupirer de soulagement, tandis que Rachel se détend complètement sur sa chaise. J'arque un sourcil en voyant sa réaction. On dirait qu'elle voulait autant que moi qu'on soit ensemble... Non, pas d'espérance.

"Non, mais c'est n'importe quoi ! M. Schue vous avez truqué les duos !" coupa Finn le visage rouge de rage. Non mais c'est quoi son problème ? Il ne supporte pas que je sois en duo avec son ex ?

"Finn les duos ne sont pas truqué et resterons comme ça et CE N'EST PAS DISCUTABLE." Santana laisse échapper un rire et me fait un clin d'œil. Pourquoi elle fait ça ? Je suis sûre qu'elle sait. Eh merde, je déteste son troisième œil mexicain.

"Donc, Santana et Tina seront en duo ! Des questions ? Ah oui ! J'oubliais ! Le sujet de vos chansons est libre, donc suivez votre instinct ! Alors bonne soirée les jeunes !" Sur ce, il se dirige vers la porte et sort, nous laissant planter là.

Je m'approche de Rachel et m'assoie à côté d'elle. Elle lève les yeux sur moi et me fait un sourire mégawatt. Eh oui, je crois que finalement je vais vraiment aimer cette semaine.

* * *

**Alors ? **

**Laissez des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !**

**Changement ? Amélioration à apporter ?**

**Prochain chapitre très bientôt ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci pour les reviews, C'est super apprécié ! Alors, voici le Chapitre 2 :)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

PDVR

Je n'arrive tout simplement pas à y croire. Moi, Rachel Berry allait passer chaque soirée de cette semaine avec la fille la plus populaire de l'école. C'était trop beau pour être vrai. Une bonne occasion pour qu'elle devienne enfin mon amie après tous mes efforts! En plus, ça pourrait être utile de traîner avec Quinn, elle est influente et peut-être que je pourrais enfin avoir le respect que je mérite!

Bref, je me demande encore comment j'ai fait pour qu'elle accepte de venir chez moi…

**Flashback**

_Je suis encore assise alors que M. Schue sort de la classe un peu précipitamment. Et puis ensuite, je sens quelqu'un prendre un siège à côté de moi. Quinn. Je lève les yeux vers elle et lui fais mon plus beau sourire. Ses yeux me fixent intensément, creusant en moi. Elle a vraiment un beau regard, je n'avais jamais remarqué avant. Étrange._

_« Alors… Je crois qu'on est ensemble » dit-elle pour briser le silence._

_« Je pense que oui » lui répondis-je en riant. « Nous allons être parfaites! Ta voix est douce et suave et elle s'accorde parfaitement à la mienne et en plus, c'est une chanson vraiment émotionnelle que l'on devra chanter donc- »_

_« Rachel, tu parles beaucoup, hein ? » me coupe-t-elle en me donnant un petit sourire en coin, amusé._

_« Euh.. Oui à ce qu'il paraît… Je m'excuse si je t'ennuie, je ne voulais pas! Je veux juste que- »_

_« Rachel ? »_

_« Euh, oui, désolé » lui dis-je légèrement embarrassé. Bravo Rachel, maintenant elle va s'enfuir parce que tu es trop ennuyante. Parfait._

_« Ne t'excuse pas, c'est correct. » déclare Quinn en posant sa main sur mon bras. Un courant électrique parcoure mon corps et je la vois retirer subitement sa main, me faisant rater sa chaleur. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était?_

_« Ça va, Rach ? » Elle se penche vers moi, visiblement intéressée par ma réponse._

_« O-Oui, c'est juste que tu m'as appelé Rach… » lui dis-je avec un sourire narquois, pendant qu'elle rougit. Oh mon dieu, Quinn Fabray qui rougit devant moi? La perdante du Glee Club?_

_« Euh.. Ouais, non je veux dire, et bien… oui? » Et elle bégaye en plus ? Est-ce que c'est une genre de blague?_

_« C'est correct, Quinn. J'aime quand tu m'appelles comme ça… » Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive? Là, c'est moi qui rougis ? Je suis un cas désespéré…_

_Elle me fait un grand sourire et se racle la gorge. Les autres étaient déjà tous partis, nous laissant seules. Je crois que c'est bien la première fois que nous sommes seules toutes les deux. Hmm._

_« Et bien, comment veux-tu procéder? Pour le duo ? » me demande-t-elle, presque timidement._

_« On pourrait se pratiquer dans l'auditorium après les cours ou on peut se voir à une de nos maisons. » Quoi? Est-ce que je venais vraiment de lui demander de me voir après les cours ? Oh mon dieu et si elle ne veut pas me voir?_

_« Je préfèrerais après les cours. Chez toi? J'ai entendu Puck dire que ta chambre était insonorisée, donc…? » me répondit-elle en devenant une teinte beaucoup plus foncée que la normale. Je suis complètement sous le choc. En plus de vouloir me voir après les cours, elle voulait venir chez moi. Oh. Mon. Dieu. Quinn Fabray dans ma maison. Dans ma chambre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais cette pensée me fait un drôle d'effet dans l'estomac._

_« Euh…O-Oui, pas de problème. Donc je te vois ce soir vers 19h ? Ça te va ? » lui demandai-je timidement, ayant peur qu'elle revienne sur sa décision._

_« Oui, c'est parfait. Alors à plus tard. »_

_Et c'est sur ces paroles qu'elle me laisse seule dans mes pensées, encore assise dans la salle._

**Fin du flashback**

En me promenant dans le couloir, je vois Kurt qui est à son Casier. Parfait. Opération Finn activée. Je me dirige d'un pas décidé vers lui avec mon sourire armé comme munition.

« Salut, Kurt! » Il se tourne légèrement vers moi en me souriant.

« Salut, Rach! Comment va ma meilleure amie? » me dit-il en prenant son livre d'histoire et en le mettant dans son sac Chanel déjà plein à craquer.

« Je vais bien! Quinn viens chez moi ce soir »

« Quoi? Attends! Tu viens de dire quoi là? » Il a l'air totalement décalé. Un peu comme moi un peu plus tôt aujourd'hui.

« Quinn vient chez moi. » lui répondis-je tout simplement. Mais je suis hyper excitée intérieurement.

« La fille la plus populaire de l'école à accepter d'elle chez toi? Oh non, Rachel! Ne me dit pas que tu l'as obligé ou quelque chose du genre? Parce que je ne veux plus jamais me retrouver avec un shulsie collé sur mes vêtements! »

« Bien sûr que non, Kurt! Et je n'oblige pas les gens à venir chez moi! » J'étais un peu énervée. Comme si j'allais menacer les autres pour venir à ma maison! Je ne suis pas aussi désespérée… Non? « Peu importe, c'est elle qui me la proposée » Je crois que si j'avais eu un appareil photo, j'aurais pris une photo de lui en ce moment parce que l'expression qu'il a vaut de l'or! La bouche grande ouverte et les yeux ronds.

À ce moment, Santana passe dans le couloir avec Brittany et nous voit « Hey, porcelaine! Ferme la bouche, tu vas gober quelques choses! » Nous crie-t-elle avec un sourire narquois et Brittany se met à rire. Puis, ils ont disparût au détour d'un couloir. J'ai poussé un soupir avant de retourner mon attention vers Kurt. Celui-ci avait repris un peu de contenance suite à la remarque de Santana.

« Tu es sérieuse ? »

« Oui, absolument. Mais bon, je ne suis pas ici pour te parler de ça. Je sais que tu es en duo avec Finn n'est-ce pas? » Il hocha la tête. « Écoute Kurt, j'aimerais que tu demandes à Finn s'il voudrait être avec moi. »

* * *

PDVQ

_Pendant ce temps, ailleurs…._

Oh mon dieu! Je vais chez Rachel ce soir! Je suis tellement heureuse que je crois que rien ne pourrait briser ça! Rendu à mon casier je prends quelques livres et les mets dans mon sac Cheerios. Pas de pratique de Cheerleading ce soir en plus! Donc je vais pouvoir me préparer et me faire belle pour elle…

Je referme la porte de mon casier et me dirige vers la sortie lorsque j'entends une voix que je reconnaîtrais n'importe où. Rachel. Je me rapproche pour lui dire salut lorsque ce que j'entends me fige sur place au coin du couloir, encore à couvert de leurs regards.

_« ... je ne suis pas ici pour te parler de ça. Je sais que tu es en duo avec Finn n'est-ce pas_?_ » _

Oh non… pitié, ne dis pas ça…

« _Écoute Kurt, j'aimerais que tu demandes à Finn s'il voudrait être avec moi._ »

Les larmes me viennent aux yeux automatiquement et je me sens détruite de l'intérieure. Elle ne me veut même pas comme partenaire de duo. Mais à quoi je m'attendais aussi? Qu'elle allait me tomber dans les bras ce soir? Je me sens tellement stupide. Alors, je fais la première chose qui me viens à l'esprit et je cours.

* * *

PDVR

« Tu veux changer de partenaire de duo ? » Kurt me dévisagea, étonné.

« Quoi? Non! Bien sûr que non, Kurt! Je veux que tu lui demandes s'il y a de l'espoir pour qu'on revienne ensemble… », lui répondis-je en priant pour qu'il accepte.

« Je peux lui demander, mais Rach, sérieusement, c'est mieux que tu ne sois pas avec lui. Tu mérites tellement mieux que ça! Tu as plein de rêve et lui, et bien il est obsédé par sa popularité! » déclara mon meilleur ami en agitant ses bras dans tous les sens, un peu énervé.

« Tu dis juste ça parce que tu veux le garder pour toi! Ne t'inquiète pas! J'ai vu ta réaction lorsqu'il t'a pigé! Tu veux juste saboter notre relation, je sais que tu l'aimes Kurt, mais tu perds ton temps! Tu ne pourras jamais être avec lui, car il n'est pas GAY! » Comment ose-t-il! Il est sensé être mon meilleur ami et il me fait une chose pareille!

Il est devant moi, les yeux rouges et je sais que j'ai été un peu loin. Mais il doit savoir la vérité. Même si mon couple est foutu, il n'aura jamais sa chance parce que Finn n'aime pas les mecs. Plus vite il va le comprendre, plus vite il pourra passer à autre chose. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir vraiment mal.

« Kurt… Je suis désolée… »

« Non, tu ne l'es pas. » me dit-il en claquant la porte de son casier et il se retourne en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Merde. Je ne pensais pas que cette conversation aurait fini aussi mal. Je reprends mon chemin vers la porte et sort dans le stationnement. Au moins, je vais voir Quinn ce soir, ça va me changer les idées. Lorsque j'arrive près de mon auto, je vois que celle de Quinn était toujours là. Tiens, étrange. Pourtant je ne pense pas qu'il y avait une pratique de Cheerleading aujourd'hui. Je regarde un peu partout autour de moi et trouve une silhouette assise dans les gradins. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ?

Je m'approche tranquillement d'elle et je la vois pleurer. Cette image me brise le cœur. Comment pouvait ton rendre triste une si jolie fille? Je m'assois à côté d'elle et elle ne relève pas la tête. Je crois qu'elle ne s'est même pas aperçue que j'étais là.

« Quinn? Qu'est qui ne va pas? » ma voix est douce pour ne pas lui faire peur.

Elle sursaute quand même et me regarde. Ce que j'y vois me bouleverse. Dans ses magnifiques yeux verts sont mélangés le doute, le désespoir et la peine. Il y a aussi autre chose, mais je n'arrive pas à dire ce que c'est. Elle me regarde si intensément que j'en oublie de respirer.

« Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'aller !? » Elle crie et je ne l'ai jamais vue si vulnérable et en colère qu'en ce moment. Elle est désormais debout et me fait face. Je n'arrive pas à émettre le moindre son. Je ressens cet étrange mal de vivre quand elle me crie dessus. Comme si j'allais mourir. Je n'ai jamais ressenti une telle chose auparavant.

« MA VIE EST UN BORDEL COMPLET! » Ça y est, j'ai encore ce mal-être, mon cœur coule au fond de ma poitrine et je réussis enfin à mettre un mot sur ce mal : Amour.

Quinn continue pourtant à parler, mais je n'entends plus ce qu'elle dit. Je suis aussi muette qu'une tombe sous ma réalisation. Oh mon dieu, je suis en amour avec Quinn Fabray. Je crois qu'elle vient de dire quelque chose d'important… Focus Berry!

« Non, mais le pire c'est que tu t'en fous ! » Elle crie encore plus qu'avant. Ses larmes coulent à volonté sur ses joues et elle est légèrement penchée vers moi.

« Je ne comprends pas, Quinn… » dis-je d'une petite voix comparée à la sienne lorsqu'elle me répond.

« Ne me prends pas pour une imbécile ! Je t'ai entendu tout à l'heure dans le couloir! »

Oh…elle aime encore Finn ? Mais…

« NON JE NE L'AIME PAS RACHEL! » Oh merde! Ce n'était pas sensé être dit à voix haute…Mais attendez ? Si elle ne l'aime pas alors pourquoi elle réagie comme ça?

« Mais, pourquoi -» Je n'ai pas le temps de finir qu'elle me coupe.

« Bon! Puisque tu fais celle qui ne sait pas, je vais te le dire! Je suis comme ça parce que je t'ai entendu dire à Kurt que tu ne voulais plus être avec moi en duo! »

Ah. C'est donc ça. Elle avait probablement eu le même raisonnement que Kurt et elle s'est enfuie avant d'entendre mon explication.

Quinn est devant moi, les bras pendants de chaque côté de son corps, les yeux pleins de larmes, et tout ça à cause de moi. On dirait que je vais me noyer. J'ai tellement mal.

« Quinn… si tu étais restée un peu plus longtemps, tu aurais entendu mon explication. » Elle arrive pour me couper, mais je la prends de vitesse. « Je lui ai dit de demander à Finn s'il y avait des chances pour qu'on se remette ensemble, mais visiblement je n'y tiens plus autant qu'avant. » Je me rapproche doucement d'elle et lui prends la main. « Je n'ai jamais voulu changer de partenaire de duo, car je tiens absolument à le faire avec toi. Je ne me vois le faire qu'avec toi, Quinn. » Je sais, la dernière phrase pouvait être prise à double sens. Oops.

Je la regarde dans les yeux et elle me fait son beau sourire. Je suis soulagée et le poids qui était dans ma poitrine s'évapore. Je vois une nouvelle fois cette lueur dans ses yeux qui réchauffe mon cœur endolori. Je me rapproche un peu plus et la prends dans mes bras. Je la sens se tendre légèrement pendant quelques secondes et ensuite, elle se détend et passe ses bras autour de mon cou et enfouit sa tête dans le creux de mon épaule. Je me sens tellement bien en ce moment…

On dirait que je suis enfin à la maison.

* * *

**Vos impression ? **

**Comment pensez-vous que la soirée va se dérouler ? Des rapprochements entre Quinn et Rachel peut-être ? ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alors voici le Chapitre 3 ! J'espère que vous l'aimerez ;)**

* * *

PDVQ

Je me sens comme si j'allais m'envoler. Elle me sert un peu plus dans ses bras et on dirait que je vais m'évanouir. Son corps dégage une de ces chaleurs, je me vois déjà me coller contre elle, dans son lit, lorsque j'aurai trop froid la nuit. Hmmm.

Je la sens qui me relâche doucement et je suis déjà triste que ce moment soit passé. Elle se recule un peu et replonge son regard dans le mien. Il est doux comme du velours, avec une légère teinte d'adoration. Je ne comprends pas. Pourtant, je dois avoir l'air vraiment affreuse après avoir pleuré comme une demeurée. Très chic.

« Est-ce que tu vas mieux ? » me demande-t-elle, sa voix aussi légère qu'un murmure.

« Oui, je vais bien » lui répondis-je en hochant la tête. Je lui fais un petit sourire pour lui prouver que je ne mens pas et elle hoche la tête à son tour.

« Euh… Est-ce que tu viens toujours chez moi ce soir ? » Elle fait la moue et je laisse échapper un petit rire.

« Oui, Rach, je ne manquerais ça pour rien au monde » Putain d'hormones. J'ai vraiment l'air désespéré. Je ne serais pas surprise qu'elle prenne peur et s'évapore dans la nature. Je suis pathétique. Ce n'est même pas un rencart ! C'est pour l'école…

Elle rougit et se recule un peu plus loin de moi. « Alors, je te vois à 19 h » Sourire mégawatt à nouveau. Je pourrais très certainement m'habituer à cela.

Je lui souris à mon tour et elle tourne les talons et je me dirige à mon auto. J'avais beaucoup de boulot à faire si je voulais être belle pour ce soir !

* * *

Il est 19h pile et je sonne à sa porte. Oh mon dieu ! Et si c'est ses papas qui répondent ? Je suis tellement nerveuse que je ne saurais pas quoi dire. Et s'ils découvrent que j'aime leur fille ? Sont-ils au courant que je l'intimidais avant ? Merde. Je commence déjà à hyper ventiler. Parfait. Je n'ai même pas encore mis un pied dans la maison.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvre sur Rachel. Elle est superbe. Avec un t-shirt de l'WMHS et une paire de jeans délavés qui moule parfaitement ses jambes et son…. Non Fabray ! Ne pas penser à cela en public, et surtout pas devant la concerner !

Je retiens un gémissement lorsqu'elle balaye ses yeux sur mon corps pour la deuxième fois aujourd'hui. À la place de mon habituel uniforme de cheerleader, je porte une robe jaune un peu courte et mes cheveux tombent sur mes épaules. Ses yeux se verrouillent sur mes jambes et elle rougit. Bingo.

« Salut, Rach » ma voix est rauque et elle devient un peu plus rouge qu'avant. Je savais que cette tenue ferait un malheur !

« E-Euh, s-salut Quinn, tu es magnifique ! » Là, c'est moi qui deviens rouge comme une pivoine. Comment quelqu'un de si petit peut avoir un tel pouvoir sur moi ?

« Merci, et toi, les jeans te vont vraiment bien on dirait » lui dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Ok, je crois que je devrais arrêter de lui faire autant de rentre dedans à chaque occasion que j'ai. Mais c'est plus fort que moi… Surtout quand elle est aussi bien habillée…

Elle se racle la gorge avant de me lancer « Ouais, je les mets que lors d'occasion spéciale. » Oh intéressant, alors je suis une occasion spéciale ? Hmmm. « Mais entre ! Je suis désolée de te laisser sur le pas de ma porte » et elle se glisse sur le côté pour me permettre d'entrer. Wow, elle a vraiment une belle maison, tout est décoré dans les teintes de rouge et blanc et c'est immense !

« Wow, Rachel, tu as une très belle maison. »

« Merci, Quinn. Tu viens ? On va aller dans ma chambre. » me dit-elle et je recommence à paniquer légèrement.

« Euh, tes papas ne sont pas là ? » Elle fronce les sourcils et secoue la tête.

« Non, ils sont en voyage d'affaires pour une semaine. » Sur ce, elle prend ma main et me traîne dans les escaliers.

« Et tu es toute seule ici pendant une semaine? » lui demandai-je, inquiète que quelque chose de malheureux lui arrive.

« Ne t'en fait pas Quinn, je suis habituée à ça » en finissant sa phrase nous arrivons devant une porte blanche avec une étoile dorée dessus. Quelle surprise. Elle tourne la poignée et ouvre la porte.

Les murs de sa chambre sont jaune pâle. Elle a un petit bureau sur la gauche où son ordinateur portable est posé. Et sur la droite, ce trouve son lit. Il a l'air très confortable. Avant que je me rende compte de quoi que ce sois, je suis couchée dessus et lui fait signe de venir me rejoindre. Elle a une expression stupéfaite. Ha, ha je crois que l'on va bien rigoler.

Elle se couche à côté de moi et nous sommes toutes les deux silencieuses pendant quelques minutes. Je me retourne vers elle et remarque qu'elle était déjà entrain de me regarder. Mes yeux glissent sur ses lèvres et je dois résister pour ne pas me jeter sur elle et l'embrasser.

« Alors…euh… As-tu une idée de la chanson qu'on pourrait chanter ? » me demande-t-elle doucement, me sortant ainsi de ma transe. Rachel Berry ne sait pas quoi chanter ? Impossible.

« Tu n'as pas choisi la chanson? » Je n'essaie même pas de cacher ma surprise. Ma question la fait sourire.

« Non, je voulais t'en parler avant pour que nous la choisissions ensemble », me répond-t-elle en plongeant son regard dans le mien. Oh mon dieu, elle va me faire perdre la tête si elle continue à me dire des choses comme ça.

« Hmmm, eh bien, vu que le sujet est libre, j'avais pensé à une chanson de Lana Del Rey, qu'en dis-tu ? » lui demandai-je tranquillement en espérant qu'elle la connaisse.

« Je pense que ça serait parfait, Quinn » elle se relève sur ses coudes. « Et tu avais pensé à quelle chanson d'elle ? »

C'est un peu la question que je redoutais. J'avais arrêté mon choix sur _Dark Paradise_ , mais c'est une chanson qui parle d'un amour inavoué…

Elle retourne son attention sur moi et mon cœur s'affole dans ma poitrine.

« Euh.. J'avais pensé à _Dark Paradise_. » J'évite son regard pour qu'elle ne soit pas capable de lire en moi. Je déteste quand elle me fouille de ses yeux. J'ai peur qu'elle découvre que je l'aime même si je lui fais sans arrêt des avances. _Et si elle me rejette ?_

« C'est un excellant choix, Quinn, j'y avais pensé aussi » Oh mon dieu. Vient-elle vraiment de dire ça ou j'ai halluciné ?

« Vraiment ? »

« Vraiment. Elle est parfaite pour nous. Euh, pour nos voix je veux dire ! » Se rattrape-t-elle et je laisse échapper un rire. Ouais, parfait pour nous. _Nous. _J'aime ça.

« Eh bien, je l'ai déjà pratiqué avant de venir. Je peux te montrer ? » lui demandai-je avec mon sourire en coin. Elle rougit et hoche la tête.

Je me lève de son lit et prends mon iPod de mon sac. Une fois branchée, je me retourne vers elle alors que les premières notes de la chanson résonnent dans la pièce.

_All my friends tell me I should move on__  
__I'm lying in the ocean, singing your song__  
__Ahhh, that's how you sang it__  
__Loving you forever, can't be wrong__  
__Even though you're not here, won't move on__  
__Ahhh, that's how we played it_

Ma voix est douce et je me rapproche d'elle. Ses yeux transpercent mon âme et j'ai l'impression que mon monde arrête de tourner.

_And there's no remedy for memory your face is__  
__Like a melody, it won't leave my head__  
__Your soul is haunting me and telling me__  
__That everything is fine__  
__But I wish I was dead_

Je suis maintenant agenouiller devant elle et je trouve que cela ressemble étrangement à une déclaration d'amour, mais je m'en fous. C'est elle que je veux et je suis prête à tout, même à me ridiculiser.

_Everytime I close my eyes__  
__It's like a dark paradise__  
__No one compares to you__  
__I'm scared that you won't be waiting on the other side__  
__Everytime I close my eyes__  
__It's like a dark paradise__  
__No one compares to you__  
__I'm scared that you won't be waiting on the other side_

Elle prend mes mains dans les siennes et je ferme les yeux, totalement vulnérable.

_All my friends ask me why I stay strong__  
__Tell 'em when you find true love it lives on__  
__Ahhh, that's why I stay here_

Soudain, une paire de lèvres se presse contre les miennes et un immense courant électrique surcharge mon corps. J'ouvre un peu ma bouche pour approfondir le baiser et je la sens me tirer vers elle en passant ses bras autour de mon cou.

Oh. Mon. Dieu. Je suis entrain d'embrasser Rachel Berry. Mon esprit se draine de toutes informations cohérentes et je me presse contre elle. Mes mains remontent sur ses hanches, les massant un peu avant d'aller sous son t-shirt. Sa peau est si douce… Je griffe légèrement ses côtes et elle halète contre ma bouche, me faisant frissonner de plaisir. Hmm, je ferais ça toute ma vie si je le pouvais. Je me lève doucement avec elle toujours accroché à moi et m'assoie sur son lit sans rompre le baiser. Elle me chevauche immédiatement après et je pousse un gémissement, la sentant sourire contre moi. Ses mains sont dans mes cheveux et elle tire légèrement dessus lorsqu'elle se penche un peu plus sur moi. Sa langue glisse sur ma lèvre inférieure, me demandant l'accès. J'entrouvre mes lèvres et sa langue habile se faufile et vient caresser la mienne, entonnant une lutte pour la domination que je lui cède volontiers. J'adore son côté dominateur. Miam.

À bout de souffle, je me recule légèrement, ce qui lui arrache un gémissement de protestation. Front contre front, j'ouvre les yeux et vois la meilleure vision de ma vie. Rachel a encore les yeux fermés et tente de reprendre son souffle. Ses lèvres sont rougies par notre dernier baiser et me rappelle que je ne l'ai pas rêvé. Je dois être morte. C'est le paradis. Ça ne peut pas être la réalité. Je suis là, dans sa chambre, avec la fille que j'aime qui me chevauche après avoir eu le meilleur baiser de ma vie. Et puis, elle ouvre les yeux et me fait son sourire que j'aime tant. Ses yeux transportent tellement d'émotions en ce moment. La joie, la peur, l'excitation et l'amour.

_L'amour._

Elle m'aime.

Je dois vraiment être morte.

* * *

**Merci encore pour les reviews, ça m'encourage et c'est toujours super de savoir se que vous en pensez :)**

**Prochain chapitre au point de vue de Rachel ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Le chapitre 4 est maintenant arrivé ! Merci encore pour les supers commentaires :)**

* * *

PDVR

_Oh. Mon. Dieu._

J'ai embrassé Quinn Fabray. La plus belle fille de l'école. Et elle m'a rendu mon baiser. Je dois être entrain de rêver. Cette fille m'a toujours obsédée depuis que nous sommes à McKinley. Mais ce n'est que maintenant que je me rends compte du pourquoi. J'ai toujours cru que c'était parce qu'elle avait tout ce que je n'avais pas, mais j'avais tout faux. C'est parce que j'étais amoureuse d'elle, eh bien, inconsciemment du moins.

Mes mains sont toujours dans ses cheveux et je suis encore à califourchon sur elle. Ses yeux sont si brillants et doux. Je reconnecte nos lèvres ensemble avant qu'elle ne sorte de sa transe et m'éloigne d'elle ou me rejette. Putain qu'elle a bon goût. Un mélange de framboise et de barbe à papa. Juste parfait. C'est devenu ma nouvelle saveur préférée.

Je glisse mes lèvres sur sa mâchoire et elle pousse un petit grognement de plaisir. Je descends un peu plus jusqu'à son cou et suce son point d'impulsion et elle gémit bruyamment. Ses mains font leurs chemins jusqu'à mes fesses et les empoignent fermement. Je bascule ma tête en arrière en haletant, arquant mon dos et je m'accroche à son cou alors qu'elle le presse encore plus fort.

« Dieu, Quinn ! Ne t'arrête pas…» Et pour mon plus grand plaisir, elle m'écoute, les massant encore plus fortement. Je suis maintenant à bout de souffle par toutes les sensations qu'elle me fait ressentir. Je n'ai jamais vécu ça, pas même avec Finn.

Je ramène ma tête en avant et elle plonge sur mes lèves entrouverte, sa langue caresse la mienne avec une telle fougue que j'ai l'impression que je vais m'évanouir. Elle embrasse tellement bien que je suis sûre qu'elle était capable de faire venir Finn juste en lui donnant un baiser. Minute, je crois que c'est déjà arrivé. Pauvre lui.

Elle se lève du lit, et je suis toujours accrochée à elle, mes jambes autour de sa taille. Elle est si forte. Hmmm.

Elle me bascule sur le lit et se met au-dessus de moi. J'écarte mes jambes pour la sentir pleinement contre mon corps, toujours plus proche. Je suis entrain de me consumer de l'intérieur et je ressens une profonde brûlure dans mon bas ventre. Elle se presse contre mon centre et mon dos s'arque automatiquement. Putain que c'est trop bon !

Sa bouche est verrouillée à mon cou pendant que ses mains sont partout sur mon corps, l'explore. Elle frappe des points sensibles que je ne connaissais pas jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Je suis complètement trempée et excitée au maximum.

Soudain, son téléphone sonne et elle s'écarte tellement vite de moi qu'elle tombe en bas de mon matelas. Je suis figée et encore sur le lit, essayant de reprendre mes esprits, mais ma tête tourne dans tout les sens. Je l'entends décrocher et sa voix s'élève dans la pièce.

* * *

PDVQ

Putain qu'elle est une vraie allumeuse. Je la vois écarter ses jambes pour m'accueillir et je m'empresse de me coller à elle. Ma bouche grignote son délicieux cou pendant que mes mains retournent sous son chandail. Les siennes descendent sur mes reins, à la limite de mon cul et je ne peux m'empêcher de rouler mes hanches en elle, se qui l'entraîne à se cabrer contre moi en poussant un long gémissement de plaisir. Mes mains continuent de l'explorer et je dois toucher ses points sensibles, car elle gémit encore plus souvent qu'avant. Mon bas ventre se tord sous la douleur, mais je l'ignore. Mes mains frôlent son soutien-gorge lorsque mon téléphone sonne. Surprise, je me recule trop vite et tombe en bas du lit. Me relevant, je me dirige vers mon sac et regarde l'afficheur. Merde, c'est Santana. Super timing Lopez.

« A-Allo ? » Parfait, il fallait que je bégaie !

« Bordel ! T'en a mis du temps à répondre Fabray ! Berry n'était pas entrain de t'attoucher sexuellement au moins ? » Comment elle fait ? Parfois, je pense réellement qu'elle m'espionne. Ça ne serait pas surprenant.

« Quoi ? Euh...non » Bravo. Juste bravo ! Maintenant elle sait.

« OH MON DIEU ! Je le savais ! » J'éloigne le téléphone de mon oreille tellement elle crie dedans. Rachel me regarde maintenant d'un air interrogateur. Elle est superbe. La voix de San me ramène malheureusement à la réalité.

« HEY ! Tu m'écoutes ? »

« O-Oui, je t'entends »

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? Elle te distrait avec son corps ? Non, ne me dit rien, c'est tellement dégueulasse. Un hobbit, Q ! Sérieusement ? » Perverse.

« Tu n'es qu'une obsédée, San ! Et non, on fait rien, ok ? » J'espère qu'elle va arrêter de poser ses fichues questions.

« Ah, ah, mensonge ! Tu es encore pire que moi quand tu es avec le nain, on dirait que tu vas la violer devant tout le monde » Je pousse un soupire. C'est vrai, elle n'a pas tort, mais jamais je ne lui avouerais. Je suis une Fabray quand même !

« Bon, t'as fini là ? Pourquoi tu m'appelles ? » Je suis légèrement énervée maintenant.

« Hey, doucement ! On se calme. Je t'appelle pour te dire que Puck organise une fête vendredi, donc tu ramènes ton cul là et ce n'est pas discutable. Si tu n'es pas capable de te passer de Berry le hobbit tu peux l'amener aussi, elle va bien se transporter dans ta poche de jeans… » Je roule des yeux en l'entendant dire sa dernière phrase.

« La ferme, S ! Et oui je serais là. Alors, je te verrai demain »

« Ouais, c'est ça, retourne tripoter ton nain de jardin, Q ! Bye » Et elle raccroche. Arg ! Elle me frustre tellement quand elle veut celle-là !

« Tout va bien, Quinn ? » me demande Rachel lorsque je remets mon téléphone dans mon sac et m'assoie sur le lit à nouveau.

« Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, c'était juste Santana qui nous invitait à la fête que Puck organise vendredi. Est-ce que tu vas venir ? » lui demandai-je avec espoir. Ça y est. Je suis dépendante. Pathétique.

« Si tu y vas, eh bien, j'aimerais venir oui » me répondit-elle avec un magnifique sourire. Je lui souris à mon tour et le baiser me revient en tête, me faisant rougir jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Quinn ? »

« Euh, oui, c'est que je repensais à notre baiser… » lui dis-je, et je la vois devenir aussi rouge que moi.

« O-Oui, en fait, c'était vraiment bien… » me dit-elle en évitant mon regard.

_Oh. _

Juste bien ? Je veux dire, c'était incroyable ! Mais, peut-être que pour elle, c'était juste normal. _Normal. Ennuyeux._

« Euh, ouais, bien » lui dis-je en me levant. Je me sens une nouvelle fois stupide, comme lorsque j'étais dans le couloir plus tôt aujourd'hui. « Je dois y aller, ma mère ne voulait pas que je rentre trop tard, donc… » Complètement faux. Ma mère se fiche totalement d'où je pourrais être en ce moment. Elle ne fait que travailler et n'est presque jamais à la maison. Mais ça, Rachel n'en sait rien.

« Tu es sûre ? Je veux dire, tu pourrais rester… » Là, je comprends plus rien. Plutôt, elle me saute dessus et la minute d'après elle me dit que c'était juste bien et ensuite elle m'offre de passer la nuit ici. Avec elle. Dans sa chambre. Seules. _Sans_ parents. Cette fille est vraiment mélangée dans sa tête. Je pousse un soupire, et la regarde dans les yeux. _Grave erreur. _Son regard est suppliant et ma volonté en prend un coup. Mais pas assez pour me faire changer d'avis.

« Je suis désolée Rachel, mais je-je dois y aller » Je me dirige vers la porte de sa chambre, l'ouvre et dévale les escaliers un peu trop rapidement. _Elle ne me suit même pas._

Rendu dehors, je sens l'air frais sur mon visage et cela me détend. Mes yeux sont pleins de larmes et j'essaie de les contenir alors que je cours vers ma voiture. Une fois assise confortablement dedans, j'éclate en sanglots et pose ma tête sur le volant.

_Ma vie est un enfer._

* * *

**Alors ? Triste n'est-ce pas ? **

**Petite question : Que pensez-vous que Quinn (ou Rachel) va faire pour recoller les morceaux ?**

**Pour les fans du Brittana, il va en avoir très bientôt mais comme dans la saison 2, Santana et Brittany ne sont pas ensemble officiellement, mais... (pas encore hihi)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Salut ! Ce chapitre est un peu plus long que le dernier :)**

**Les mises à jour seront désormais plus espacées, car je recommence les cours mercredi, donc, j'aurais moins de temps pour écrire :(**

**Merci encore une fois pour les reviews et Follows, ça m'encourage !**

**Alors, bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Chapitre 5

PDVQ

Le lendemain à l'école, j'ai vraiment une mine affreuse. Je n'ai pas été capable de cacher correctement mes cernes bleutés sous mes yeux avec du fond de teint. Rien n'y faisait. J'espère juste que je ne verrai pas Rachel. Alors que je marche jusqu'à mon casier, j'y vois Santana qui m'attend. De mieux en mieux!

Je continue à avancer vers elle et ouvre mon casier. Se penchant un peu vers moi, elle remarque la face d'enterrement que j'ai. Pas bon signe. L'interrogatoire en règle arrive à grands pas.

« Oh, oh Quinn, qu'est qui s'est passé avec Berry ? Ne me dis pas qu'elle ne t'a pas laissé la sauter? » Du Santana tout craché. Bien sûr, la première chose à quoi elle pense est le sexe.

Je pousse un soupire. « Non, San, pire que ça. » Je la vois froncer les sourcils, pensive. Soudain, son visage s'illumine. À quoi elle a pensé?

« Elle aime mieux les brunes! Je savais qu'elle me trouvait canon ! Britt m'a déjà raconté qu'elle l'avait surprise entrain de mater mon cul alors que je faisais un duo avec Mercedes… » Elle s'interrompt enfin en voyant le regard de tueur que je lui lance. Rachel matait Santana ? Et je n'ai rien vu ? Je crois que j'aurais besoin d'être plus attentive la prochaine fois…

« hum- humm. Bref, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? »

« On s'est embrassé et c'est devenu un peu chaud, après, tu as téléphoné, et ensuite, je l'ai questionné sur le baiser et elle m'a dit qu'il était _bien. »_ lui expliquai-je en fouillant dans mon casier.

« Oh, oh pas bon du tout ça. »

« Je sais! C'est pour ça que j'ai déguerpi aussitôt que j'en ai eu l'occasion. J'avais juste envie de pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps. » Je m'accote sur mon casier et jette un œil sur elle. Santana a toujours été une jolie fille, et ça, depuis le CE2. Tous les mecs sont à ses pieds, mais ce qui l'intéresse est plutôt la gente féminine. De ce côté-là aussi, elle n'est pas en manque de demande… J'avais entendu dire que Gabrielle Avery avait montré plus qu'un simple intérêt envers le cheerleading grâce au cours privé que lui donnait Santana le soir. Hey oui! Il se passe bien plus de choses qu'on le pense à McKinley. Surtout des choses gays. Surtout.

« Merde Q ! Je suis vraiment désolée, mais je suis sûre qu'on trouvera une solution pour ton nain » Elle est sérieuse là? Elle me propose son aide ?

« Est-ce que tu ne viendrais pas de me proposer ton aide? Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes? » Je suis un peu sur mes gardes, la dernière fois qu'elle m'a embarquée dans ses plans, ça à foirer. Comme la fois où on s'était servis de Rachel pour convaincre le groupe d'engager Dakota Stanley comme chorégraphe. Un beau gros plan merdique. Yep.

« Écoute, je te propose une alliance. Je t'aide à obtenir ton hobbit au gros pif et toi, tu m'aides pour que Brittany me tombe dans les bras. C'est simple et efficace. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses? On a un marché ? » me demande-t-elle, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

Hmmm. Ça, c'est intéressant. Très.

« Ok, mais si je dis oui, SI, comment on va faire? Je veux dire, Britt est déjà avec Artie et elle n'a pas l'air à vouloir le larguer. Quant à Rachel, et bien, on ne sait même pas si elle est gay ou bi. » lui répondis-je un peu dépité.

« Et bien, elle t'a foutu sa langue au fond de la gorge, non ? » Je hoche la tête, un peu embarrassée qu'elle le dise à voix haute. « Et bien, je crois que ça montre clairement qu'elle est intéressée »

« Je sais! Mais si je n'étais qu'une expérience pour elle? Si ça ne voulait rien dire? Oh mon dieu, je suis tellement dans la merde San… » Je me prends la tête entre les mains et me laisse glisser contre les casiers jusqu'au sol. Santana s'assoit à mon côté et tourne la tête vers moi.

« Hey, doucement Q , tu ne sais pas, ok? Tant qu'on n'aura pas mis notre super plan en marche, on ne doit pas se prendre la tête, d'accord ? Je suis avec toi et on fera tout pour être avec celle qu'on aime » Je tourne ma tête vers elle et la regarde. Elle est totalement sincère en ce moment.

« Dieu que j'ai de la chance de t'avoir dans ma vie, S. Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi? » lui dis-je en riant légèrement. Elle a réussi à me redonner le sourire.

« Ah! Que veux-tu? Je suis indispensable! Unique! Une bombe super sexy et-»

« C'est bon Santana, j'ai compris! »

« Raww, comme tu peux être une rabat-joie toi quand tu veux! Mais je t'aime pareil! Et ne dit à personne ce que je viens de te dire ou je vais faire Lima heights Adjacent sur ton gros cul d'ex-fille enceinte. » me dit-elle en me donnant un cou de poing sur l'épaule.

Eh bien, Santana, c'est Santana.

« Peu importe, j'embarque. Alors c'est quoi le plan Miss Lopez ? »

* * *

PDVR

Je crois que j'ai fait une grosse connerie hier soir. Quinn est partie trop vite et je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'expliquer. Elle avait l'air tellement déçue et en colère. Je suis qu'une imbécile. J'avais la chance d'avouer mes sentiments à la plus belle fille que j'ai jamais vue et au lieu de cela, je me retrouve encore toute seule et avec un cœur brisé. En plus, elle m'évite. Je ne l'ai pas vu de la journée, pas même à la cafétéria où elle est toujours assise à la table des cheerleaders. Je suis sûre qu'elle regrette ce qui c'est passé, non, mais, qui aurait envie de m'embrasser ou même d'être avec moi, une perdante du Glee Club que tous trouvent énervante? Sûrement pas la Capitaine des cheeleaders qui est, en passant, la fille la plus populaire de l'école.

Je tourne le coin du couloir et entre en collision avec quelqu'un. Merde. C'est décidément mon jour de chance aujourd'hui. Je lève les yeux et vois Kurt. Super.

« Kurt, on doit parler. » lui dis-je, presque suppliante.

« Eh bien, moi, je n'ai strictement rien à te dire, alors… » Il continue son chemin et je le suis.

« Kurt attend s'il te plaît, je m'excuse! J'étais en colère et tu ne méritais pas que je te dise ça… » Il s'arrête et je manque lui rentrer dedans, surprise qu'il m'écoute malgré tout. « Tu me manques, mon meilleur ami me manque et je suis vraiment désolée »

Me faisant face, je remarque qu'il a les larmes aux yeux lui aussi. Il s'approche et me prend dans ses bras. Comme ça m'avait manqué…

« Je suis désolée aussi Rach, je ne pensais qu'à moi, alors que tu avais besoin d'un soutient après ta rupture et que je n'étais pas là, trop occupé à planifier mon cou pour avoir Finn.. Je suis tellement un mauvais meilleur ami! » Il me tient encore plus serrée qu'avant et je frotte doucement son dos.

« Je ne t'en veux pas, ne t'inquiète pas » Kurt me lâche brusquement et me regarde avec un drôle d'air. Oh non, il a toujours cet air-là quand il vient de se rendre compte de quelques chos-

«Tu te fous de Finn maintenant ? OH MON DIEU! Rachel! Tu es amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre, pas vrai ? Qui ? Dit moi c'est qui ! » Merde. Je n'étais pas encore prête à lui dire, mais bon, après la dispute qu'ont a eue, je lui dois bien ça.

Je prends sa main et l'entraîne dans une salle de classe vide. Refermant la porte derrière moi, je me tourne vers lui et me racle la gorge, un peu embarrassé par la déclaration que je m'apprête à lui faire.

« Alors, Rachel, c'est qui? Je le connais ? Ce n'est pas encore Puck, j'espère ? Parce que Rach, je te jure que -»

« Quinn. »

« Oui, je sais, Quinn serait vraiment en colère en plus de -»

« Non Kurt, c'est Quinn. » lui répétai-je un peu plus fort cette fois-ci. Ses yeux s'élargies en état de choc. Vraiment drôle comme réaction. « Je suis amoureuse d'elle… » Soufflai-je dans un murmure en baissant la tête.

« Non de Dieu Rach ! Comment…? Je croyais que tu étais hétéro ? » me demande-t-il en s'assoyant sur le coin d'un bureau en tremblant légèrement. Wow, je crois que je lui ai annoncé une nouvelle bouleversante!

« Je le croyais aussi, mais… Kurt, tu aurais dû voir comment je me suis sentie après l'avoir embrassé! C'était tellement intense et-»

« WOH! Attends une seconde là… Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? » me coupe-t-il en agitant ses bras devant lui. Je le regarde un peu perdu.

« Euh.. Que c'était intense? »

« Non, avant cela »

« Que je l'ai… euh… embrassé? » lui répondis-je timidement.

« Oui! Ça! Oh mon dieu ! Rachel, te rends-tu compte? Tu as embrassé Quinn Fabray ! Et comment ça s'est passé? Est-ce qu'elle t'a embrassée en retour? » Demande-t-il, tout excité, visiblement ravi d'avoir des nouvelles croustillantes.

« Euh..oui, elle m'a embrassée en retour…en fait, plusieurs fois même… » Je rougis et il me regarde encore plus sous le choc que tout à l'heure. « Mais, je crois que j'ai fait une gaffe Kurt… »

« Comment ça? De ce que tu m'as raconté, tout à l'air de c'être bien déroulé » Froncement de sourcils.

« Eh bien, oui de ce côté-là… Mais c'est après ça… » lui répondis-je, gêné.

« Rachel !? »

« Euh… je lui ai peut-être répondu que c'était bien quand elle m'a demandé comment j'ai trouvé notre baiser… » J'évite son regard accusateur.

« Bon Dieu Rach ! Tu lui as juste dit que c'était _bien ? » _Je me rapetisse un peu sous son ton de voix, je me sens tellement mal pour Quinn. « Comme je la connais, elle doit t'avoir évité toute la journée, pas vraie ? » Je hoche la tête, silencieuse.

« Je sais Kurt! Je me sens super mal aussi! Je l'aime tellement… Je dois avoir gâché mes seules chances avec elle… » Je dois faire vraiment pitié, car il me reprend dans ses bras et me dit « Ne t'inquiète pas, si elle t'aime, je suis persuadé qu'elle mijote déjà quelque chose »

« Tu es sûr ? Tu ne dis pas ça juste pour me réconforter ? »

« Non, Rachel, j'en suis certain. »

* * *

PDVQ – Glee Club

Santana et moi avions passé toute la journée à peaufiner notre super plan - Faberrybrittana, comme on aime l'appeler. La première étape du plan allait être la plus difficile, car une fois Glee Club commencé, moi et San devrons faire une annonce à tout le club. On allait déclarer à l'ensemble du groupe que nous sommes lesbiennes. Donc, une fois la pilule digérée, on aurait le champ libre pour faire la sérénade aux deux filles que l'on aime. Et en plus, on est les deux filles les plus populaires de l'école et les plus craintes. Alors, personne ne pourra se mettre en travers de notre chemin et peut-être même que ça donnera l'exemple et que d'autres filles voudront sortir du placard. Santana est un génie !

Une fois que tous les membres de Glee on trouvé un siège, Schuester prend la parole.

« Salut les jeunes ! Avant de commencer, Santana et Quinn ont une annonce à vous faire, alors c'est à vous les filles ! » Wow, c'est le moment de vérité on dirait. San se lève, prend ma main et m'entraîne à l'avant de la classe.

Onze paires d'yeux nous regardent maintenant avec intérêt. Oh. Mon. Dieu. Ma gorge est soudainement plus sèche que le désert. Santana me jette un coup d'œil avant de prendre la parole.

« Cher membre du Glee Club, comme vous le savez Quinn et moi sommes les deux filles les plus chaudes de toutes McKinley. Vous devez savoir probablement aussi que tous les mecs sont à nos pieds et rêvent de coucher avec nous. » Je tourne ma tête vers elle et lui jette un regard du style : Accouche seigneur ! « Bref… Ce que je veux dire, c'est que moi et Quinn ne sommes pas intéressés… » Puck est le premier à réagir.

« Ouais, c'est ça ! Pfff je vous ai baisé toutes les deux ! Personne ne peut résister à Puckossaurus ! » Connard.

« Ouais et tu n'aurais jamais couché avec moi ni même mise enceinte si tu ne m'avais pas soulée comme tu l'as fait ! » Je suis totalement dégoûtée de lui. Comment ai-je pu être aussi imbécile et lui donner ma virginité ? J'aurais dû la perdre avec Rachel…

« Bref, comme je le disais, nous ne sommes pas intéressés parce qu'on est lesbienne. » Je me tends immédiatement en entendant ses paroles. Même si on avait prévu de le dire, je suis encore mal à l'aise avec le fait d'être gay. Un silence de mort plane maintenant sur la salle. La majorité du Club nous regarde avec un air consterné, alors que d'autre sont dans le déni ou ne semble pas choqué le moins du monde. Comme Kurt et Brittany par exemple. Kurt… oh non… est-ce que Rachel lui aurait parlé du baiser ? Merde.

Soudain, la classe reprend vie et nous bombarde de questions.

« Mais c'est quoi cette blague, M. Schue !? C'est impossible que mes deux ex soient lesbiennes ensemble !? » S'exclame Finn et tout le monde le regarde sous le choc. Je suis sidérée, il pense que nous sommes ensemble moi et Santana ! Du côté à San, elle n'en mène pas large elle aussi. Trop sous le choc pour se défendre, Kurt prend alors la parole.

« Euh… vous êtes ensemble, donc ? » demande-t-il, visiblement intéressé.

Je décide alors de régler ce malentendu avant que les choses se corsent.

« En fait, nous ne sommes -»

« Oui ! On est en couple ! » dit Santana avec un large sourire en enlaçant ma taille de son bras. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait !? Ce n'était pas dans le plan ça ! Je regarde Rachel qui à l'air totalement désemparée sur sa chaise. _Merde ! _

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais Lopez !? Ce n'était pas au programme ! » lui chuchotai-je à l'oreille.

« Ta gueule Fabray, je viens d'améliorer notre plan »

* * *

**Et voilà ! L'intrigue prend une nouvelle direction...**

**Croyiez****-vous que le plan de Santana va fonctionner ou empirer les choses ?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire ! **

* * *

Chapitre 6

PDVQ

_Non, non, NON ! _Je vais tellement tuer Santana ! Je savais que je n'aurais jamais dû embarquer dans ses plans débiles ! Merde. C'est sûr que maintenant, je n'ai plus aucune chance de rattraper le coup avec Rachel… Mais qu'est-ce qui lui a pris de faire ça? Avait-elle pensée aux conséquences que cette « fausse relation » pourrait avoir? Ça m'apprendra aussi à faire confiance à Satan.

Nous sommes toujours à l'avant de la classe, les mains de San me serrent encore la taille et les autres membres de Glee sont bouche bée devant la révélation de la latina. Non, mais, comme si j'allais sortir avec elle ! Rachel évite mon regard depuis tout à l'heure, les yeux rivés sur le sol. Elle semble complètement détruite. Aïe.

« Non, mais, c'est trop chaud ! Woah ! Quand vous allez vous embrassez, est-ce que je peux regarder? » dit Puck, maintenant assis sur le bout de sa chaise, nous regardant avec avidité et en bavant légèrement. Ark ! Dégoûtant.

« Ouais, est-ce que je pourrais regarder aussi ? » demande Brittany avec un grand sourire. Ma tête dévie vers Santana et elle semble un peu choquée par sa demande. C'est donc ça… Elle pensait qu'en faisant croire à tout le monde que nous sortons ensemble, qu'elle allait rendre jaloux Brittany et Rachel. Bref, ça n'a pas l'air de marcher avec Britt en tout cas…

« Ok, STOP ! Vous êtes vraiment des obsédés ! » S'exclame Rachel en se levant de sa chaise, sortant de sa léthargie. « Est-ce que c'est une blague ? Tu n'es pas lesbienne Quinn, surtout pas avec elle ! » dit-elle en pointant vers Santana, en colère.

« Oui, elle est lesbienne, Berry ! Et avec moi ! » Répond Santana, lâchant ma taille et en s'avançant vers Rachel qui ne recule pas. « Elle est MA petite-amie, le nain, c'est moi qui peux la toucher, la caresser, la faire jouir… » Continue-t-elle en lui chuchotant la dernière phrase à l'oreille. Rachel serre les poings et devient aussi rouge qu'une tomate sous l'effet de la colère. Serait-elle jalouse finalement ?

« Je savais que Quinn était une licorne ! » déclare Brittany en s'avançant vers moi et en me prenant dans ses bras. Cela casse instantanément la tension dans la pièce. Ouff, que Dieu bénisse Britt ! Une chance qu'elle est intervenue, sinon je n'aurais pas voulu voir ce que Rachel aurait fait de Santana…

Rachel jette un dernier regard à Santana avant de foncer droit sur la porte et de la claquer en sortant, faisant sursauter tout le monde. Eh merde. Je crois qu'elle est vraiment en colère.

« Bon, alors, c'est une nouvelle formidable les filles, mais nous avons du travaille à faire si nous voulons gagner les communales ! Donc, est-ce que certains ont leurs duos prêts à passer aujourd'hui ? » Certainement pas le mien, en tout cas.

* * *

PDVR

Comment est-ce qu'elle peut me faire ça ? Après ce qui s'est passé hier ! Sortait-elle avec Santana quand elle m'a embrassée ? C'est vrai que, techniquement, c'est moi qui l'aie embrassé… Mais elle m'a bien répondu non ? Oh mon dieu! Quinn a trompée Santana avec moi! Je suis vraiment une salope… Elle doit me détester maintenant…

J'entre dans les toilettes des filles et m'asperge le visage avec de l'eau, dans l'espoir de me remettre les idées en place. Comment n'ai-je pas vu les signes plutôt ? Elles devaient bien se dévorer des yeux ou quelque chose, non ? Peut-être que si je n'avais pas autant perdu de temps à reconquérir Finn…

_Finn._

C'est drôle de voir à quel point il est devenu le cadet de mes soucis. Finn n'est rien comparer à Quinn. Quinn est belle, douce, attentive, complexe et très intelligente. Tandis que Finn est… il est… Drôle. Voilà. Il est léger. _Sans profondeur._

Je m'accote sur levier et prends de grandes respirations, en repensant aux paroles de Santana.

_Elle est MA petite-amie, le nain, c'est moi qui peux la toucher, la caresser, la faire jouir…_

Les larmes coulent doucement sur mes joues et je ferme les yeux de fureur. Elle peut la toucher… Elle. Santana. La fille qui l'a laissé tomber lorsqu'elle était enceinte. Alors que MOI, j'étais là pour elle! Et voilà comment je suis remerciée… Eh bien, plus personne ne se foutra plus jamais de ma gueule! Je jure devant Dieu que je vais tellement en faire baver à Quinn qu'elle viendra en rampant devant moi en me suppliant d'être avec elle. Prenant mon téléphone, j'envoie un message texte à Kurt.

_Kurt, j'ai besoin d'une nouvelle garde-robe. – R _

La réponse ne se fait pas attendre longtemps.

_Oh. Mon. Dieu. Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attends que tu me dises ça. –K_

Parfait. L'opération séduire Quinn Fabray est en marche.

* * *

PDVQ – Après les cours.

Rachel n'est pas revenue après son départ – théâtral – de la salle de la chorale aujourd'hui. Je me sens super mal et tout ça est de la faute à Miss Lopez. Celle-ci a passé le cour à éviter mon regard et lorsque la cloche a sonné, est sortie en courant de la classe. Elle doit avoir un peu peur de ma réaction face à sa petite « révélation ». Et avec raison. Me dirigeant vers mon casier, je vois justement Santana qui est au sien. Je me lance vers elle et la plaque contre le mur, appuyant tout mon corps contre le sien.

« Hmmm, Fabray… Je savais pas que tu avais sa en toi… Mais j'aime quand c'est brutal » laisse-t-elle échapper contre mon oreille, me donnant un léger frisson. Je roule des yeux en la pressant un peu plus contre le casier, j'entends son souffle se couper et elle pousse un petit gémissement. Je souris, satisfaite.

« Et toi, en manque Lopez…? Je savais pas que Brittany avait arrêté vos petits _sweet lady kiss _pendant les classes… » lui répondis-je en retour avec un petit sourire taquin. Tiens, tiens… Je pourrais essayer quelque chose…

Mes mains se posent sur ses hanches, les serrant un peu et je la vois prendre sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents pour s'empêcher de gémir. Quelle douce revanche…

Mes mains continues leur exploration, remontant dans son dos et redescendent de plus en plus bas… Santana accote sa tête contre les casiers, mordant sa lèvre encore plus fort et lorsque mes mains arrivent près de son cul je la vois commencer à trembler d'impatience. J'approche mon visage de son oreille et lui chuchote « La prochaine fois Lespez, tu ne reprendras plus jamais de décision avant de m'en parler. Tu as tout fait foirer comme toujours et si je ne peux plus avoir Rachel par ta faute, je te jure que je vais tellement t'en faire baver que même Brittany ne voudra plus de toi. » Me décollant d'elle rapidement, je lisse mon uniforme légèrement et je peux l'entendre chercher son souffle sans grand succès. Lui donnant mon plus beau sourire de garce, je reprends mon chemin vers le stationnement, oubliant de prendre mes devoirs. Tant pis.

* * *

PDVS

_Bordel de merde !_

Je n'aurais jamais pensé que Miss-je-suis-coincé-avec-ma-sexualité m'aurait fait de telles menaces un jour. Ouff, c'était vraiment trop _chaud. _Non, mais ! C'est de Fabray que l'on parle là ! Secouant la tête un peu, j'essaye d'évacuer le reste de mes hormones en folies en prenant de grandes respirations. J'avais dit aux autres qu'on était en couple parce que je voulais rendre jalouses nos futures petite-amies, mais au lieu de ça ma « copine » venait de me remettre à ma place en utilisant une manière qui devrait être illégale ! Je suis Santana Lopez quand même ! La fille la plus sexy de toutes McKinley ! Je ne la laisserais pas diriger MON plan.

C'est avec un sourire _Made in Snixx_ que je me dirige vers la sortie avec une idée GÉNIALE en tête.

* * *

PDVR – Le lendemain matin, chez Rachel.

« Euh.. Kurt ? Tu ne trouves pas que c'est comme… on peu trop ? » lui demandai-je, incertaine.

« Rachel! Tu voulais une transformation d'urgence ? Eh bien, tu l'as maintenant! Et ce n'est pas trop, c'est juste assez. » me répond-t-il en regardant une fois de plus mon nouveau look. « Tu es tout simplement sexy. » Je retourne mon attention vers le miroir. Je suis d'accord avec lui. Il m'a complètement transformée. J'ai de la difficulté à me reconnaître pour être honnête. La fille dans la glace porte une paire de Jeans bleu foncé délavés, avec un t-shirt blanc et une veste en cuire noir et des souliers à talons hauts. Tellement haut, que je dois dépasser Kurt de quelques centimètres. Mes cheveux sont relâchés sur mes épaules en boucle et légèrement ébouriffées, ce qui donne un style « sauvage » comme dit mon meilleur ami. Avec l'eye-liner qui complète le tableau, je peux dire que je suis à tomber par terre. Bref, j'ai hâte de voir la tête de Quinn et Santana quand je vais faire mon entrée.

« Alors, tu es prête à aller les épater ? » me dit Kurt avec un clin d'œil.

« Ohh que oui, je n'ai jamais été aussi déterminée », lui répondis-je avec un sourire démoniaque.

* * *

PDVR – Stationnement de McKinley.

Assise dans ma voiture, je prends une grande respiration. _Allez Rach, tu veux avoir Quinn ou pas ? _Je mets mes lunettes de soleil Aviateur et sors du véhicule. Direction : l'entré.

J'ouvre les grandes portes et le monde s'arrête. Tous les élèves dans le couloir me regardent avec intérêt ou envie, la bouche grande ouverte ou les yeux ronds. Ça marche.

Je redresse le menton et m'engage dans le couloir. Et puis, enfin, je vois ce que je cherche depuis mon entrée. Quinn et Santana. Elles sont adossées contre leurs casiers et me regardent. L'expression sur leurs visages augmente mon estime plus que je ne l'aurais pensé. Elles bavent. _Littéralement._ Santana me dévore des yeux et j'ai l'impression qu'elle va bientôt me plaquer contre un casier et me violer. Mais je m'en fous, ce n'est pas elle que je veux, c'est Quinn. Celle-ci, d'ailleurs, n'est guère mieux que sa petite-amie. Ses yeux tournent du vert à une couleur beaucoup plus foncée, le désir. Elle passe sa langue sur ses belles lèvres et mon regard ne peut que suivre le mouvement. Je décide donc de faire mon allumeuse et passe devant eux sans m'arrêter et continue mon chemin dans le couloir en accentuant le balancement de mes hanches. Je jette un regard par-dessus mon épaule pour les voir, toutes les deux, regarder mes fesses avec envie. Ha, ha, ha, je crois que je vais bien m'amuser à ce petit jeu.

* * *

PDVQ – Couloir de McKinley.

_Dieu. Du. Ciel._

Rachel marche dans le couloir avec une indéfectible confiance. Elle est magnifique. Mes jambes sont tellement molles que j'ai l'impression qu'elles vont me lâcher. Elle est incroyablement sexy. Je dois me contrôler, car je la prendrais directe contre la porte de classe juste en face de nous. Lorsqu'elle s'approche encore plus près, je ne peux m'empêcher de passer ma langue sur mes lèvres en pensant à ce que je lui ferais contre cette porte. Ses Jeans moulent parfaitement son joli petit cul et je la vois se retourner pour nous regarder une dernière fois avant de changer de couloir. Nom de Dieu. Ma culotte est ruinée. Et je crois que je ne suis pas la seule, car Santana bouge inconfortablement à mon côté et pousse un petit gémissement. Non, mais elle est toujours en manque ou quoi ?

« Hey! C'est la mienne Lopez, alors tu ne peux que regarder. Et j'espère que tu n'as pas oublié notre petite conversation hier, n'est-ce pas ? » lui grognai-je légèrement dessus.

« Ouais, quand tu m'as presque violée contre mon casier ? » me dit-elle avec un sourire en coin. Je la regarde, choquée par sa déclaration. Elle en profite pour en rajouter. « Tu sais, je n'aurais jamais pensé que Berry le hobbit avait tout ça caché sous ses vêtements de grand-mère. Bordel, qu'elle est chaude… Rarww » Et elle éclate de rire.

Je lui lance un regard de tueur avant de répondre. « Oui, peut-être que Britt serait d'accord pour une petite soirée à trois avec elle et moi »

« Tu redis ça et je te botte le cul- »

« …façon Lima Heights Adjacent, oui j'ai compris » lui dis-je en riant, ce qui détend l'atmosphère entre nous deux. Elle me fait un sourire sincère, celui qui dit qu'elle ne m'en veut pas et me prend la main.

« Allez, on va en cours maintenant, c'est Glee Club, et je pense que ça va être rempli de surprise! » dit-elle en m'entraînant vers la salle de la chorale.

* * *

**Eh bien, Rachel est devenu une Bad girl ? Ouu là ;)**

**Merci pour les reviews , c'est super !**

**Le prochain chapitre parlera de la réaction du Glee Club face à la nouvelle attitude de notre petite diva et aussi peut-être un ou des rapprochements... hihihi :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Nouveau chapitre ! ** **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Chapitre 7

PDVR

Le Glee Club. Je me souviens le premier jour que je m'y étais inscrite. Cela paraissait une bonne idée au début, voulant perfectionner mon immense talent dans le chant, mais à bien y penser, ce club ne m'avait amené que des problèmes. L'isolement, la solitude et en prime, un grand panneau au-dessus de ma tête avec écrit « La plus grande perdante de tout McKinley » quelle superbe idée ! J'aurais pu, je ne sais pas moi, entrer dans les cheerios ou tiens, dans l'équipe de foot ! Pourquoi n'avais-je jamais pensé à entrer dans l'équipe de cheerleader ? Bonne question…

Mais aujourd'hui, tout va changer. Ça ne fait qu'une demi-heure que les cours ont commencés que déjà toute l'école parle de la « nouvelle Rachel Berry » en y mettant son petit commentaire allant de « elle est tellement sexy » au « elle ne fait ça que pour avoir de l'attention » me rappelant combien les élèves de cette école non rien d'autre à faire que de parler des autres !

Je me dirige maintenant vers la salle de la chorale et pour faire changement, j'ai décidé d'arriver la dernière, histoire de faire une entrée spectaculaire ! En marchant dans le couloir, j'entends quelques voix qui me parviennent de la classe du Glee Club. M'approchant en silence, je constate que je suis leur sujet de conversation principale. Vraiment ? Cela promet d'être intéressant.

« Mais, qu'est-ce qu'y lui arrive ? Elle allait bien hier, non ? » Pauvre Mercedes… C'est sûr que lorsqu'on sort de Glee en pleurant et en claquant la porte derrière soi que cela veut dire que tout est parfait ! Pathétique.

« J'aime bien Rachel comme ça. Elle était belle avant, même avec ses anciens vêtements, mais maintenant, elle est vraiment trop canon. Je lui ferais bien mon truc avec ma langue… Aïe Artie ! Pourquoi tu m'as frappée ? » Ahh Brittany… J'aime vraiment cette fille. Si simple et adorable.

« Bordel ! Mais c'est du nain qu'on parle ! Allo tout le monde ! Vous savez, la sainte nitouche que même Finn et Puck n'ont pu baiser ! » Du Santana tout en couleur. Cette garce ne fait pas que me voler ma fille, elle me rabaisse encore alors que je l'ai vu se retenir de toutes ses forces tout à l'heure pour ne pas me sauter dessus en plein couloir.

« Santana ferme là ! Euhmm.. Je crois que c'est une bonne idée qu'elle décide de bien s'habiller » Quinn. Elle venait de prendre ma défense devant sa petite-amie. Woah, mais toutes mes félicitations Fabray ! Pour une fois que tu te lèves pour moi !

C'est à ce moment-là que je décide de m'avancer en m'appuyant l'épaule contre le cadre de la porte. Leur donnant mon plus beau sourire hypocrite, je vois la surprise dans leurs yeux, sauf ceux de Kurt, qui sont remplis de malice. Ils se taisent tous.

« Non, je vous en prie, n'arrêter pas votre conversation sur moi, elle était en effet très intéressante. Est-ce que ma présence vous gène de continuer ? » Mon sourire se transforme en quelque chose de plus démoniaque. Cette fois-ci, même Santana ne sait pas quoi dire. La classe est complètement sidérée par mon brusque changement de personnalité et par mon audace. J'entends Kurt rire légèrement et je jubile intérieurement. Jamais je n'avais eu autant de pouvoir sur quelqu'un et encore moins sur une classe entière. C'est comme ça que ce sentent Quinn, Santana et tous les populaires ? Je commence à y prendre goût. Comme un sentiment additif qui vous transforme jusqu'au plus profond de votre être.

« Euhh.. Non on euh.. » Santana est la première à reprendre contenance. Un peu, je dois dire. Je m'approche tranquillement, et une fois devant elle, je me baisse vers son visage en appuyant mes mains chaque côté de ses cuisses, sur la chaise. Elle recule son visage vers l'arrière, mais réalise qu'elle est déjà le plus éloignée possible. Sa peur flotte dans ses yeux, nourrissant une partie de moi que je ne connaissais pas encore. Une partie sombre. J'approche encore un peu ma tête de la sienne et verrouille mon regard dans le sien.

« Est-ce que tu as quelque chose à dire sur ma nouvelle garde-robe ou sur autres choses ? » ma voix est basse et rauque. Je la sens se tendre sous moi. Bonne fille. Les autres nous fixent, suivant intensément notre conversation. Ils savent ce que cette phrase veut dire. Elle annonce la fin du règne de terreur contre Berry le hobbit par Santana Lopez. Désormais, cette nouvelle Rachel ne se laisse plus marcher sur les pieds, elle impose, elle dirige. Je pourrais être à partir de maintenant, intouchable.

Complètement sous le choque par mon soudain excès de confiance, la grande garce de tout McKinley ne réplique pas et baisse même la tête. Certains dans la classe hoquettent de surprise. Bingo.

« Tu as perdu ta langue Lopez ? Ou c'est notre très chère reine des glaces qui l'a avalée ? » dis-je avec une légère grimace en tournant la tête vers Quinn. Un voile d'horreur glisse sur son visage et ses yeux crient souffrance. Ne me laissant pas atteindre par cette vision, je retourne mon attention vers Satan qui elle, est frigorifiée. Jamais personne n'avait osé parler à Santana Lopez comme je venais de le faire. Personne.

« Rachel, mais à quoi tu joues bordel !? » me cria Mercedes en se levant de sa chaise et en pointant son doigt immonde sur moi. De quoi elle se mêle celle-là ?

« Personne ne t'as parlé, alors retourne à tes potins à la con et fiche moi la paix tu veux bien ? » lui répliquai-je en serrant la mâchoire et en la fusillant du regard. C'est comme si mes paroles l'avait gelé sur place. Santana choisit exactement ce moment-là pour parler. Enfin.

« C'est pas en t'achetant quelques vêtements _Manhands _que tu peux débarquer dans MON lycée et faire ta petite loi de naine ! » Elle me repousse et se lève devant moi. Grâce à mes talons je la dépasse de quelques centimètres et je vois ses yeux aller de haut en bas et son regard faiblir lorsqu'elle prend conscience que je la domine grâce à ma nouvelle taille. Je la fusille du regard et nous restons comme ça pendant quelques secondes jusqu'à ce qu'un claquement de porte nous interrompe.

« Hey ! Salut les jeunes ! Je vous ai…. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Santana ? » demande Will en fronçant des sourcils.

« Rien, M. Schue » répond simplement Santana et elle retourne s'assoir à côté de sa petite amie. Pfff.

* * *

PDVQ

Mais qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ? C'est comme si j'assistais à une mise en scène sans être capable d'intervenir. Rachel est si…différente. Sûr d'elle, allant jusqu'à remettre à sa place Mercedes et après, elle défit Santana, alors que celle-ci pourrait très bien lui faire du mal… Heureusement que S sait que je l'aime, sinon je ne donnerais pas cher de sa peau. Je ne peux que rester là, impuissante, alors que les deux se dévisagent agressivement. Et puis soudain, Schuester entre dans la classe, encore en retard celui-là.

« Hey ! Salut les jeunes ! Je vous ai…. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Santana ? » demande Will en fronçant des sourcils.

« Rien, M. Schue » répond ma « petite-amie » et viens me rejoindre en vitesse. Cela ne lui ressemble pas. On dirait presque que Rachel lui faisait peur. Ou elle lui faisait de l'effet… Bref.

Rachel est encore plantée là, nous scrutant du regard. Lorsque ses yeux plongent dans les miens, je ne peux retenir un frisson en voyant la noirceur qu'ils contiennent. _Hmm, elle a l'air tellement dangereuse comme ça… miam. _

« Rachel ? Est-ce que tu avais quelque chose à dire ? » déclare Schuester en s'approchant un peu plus de nous. Rachel tourne la tête vers lui un instant avant de reporter complètement son attention sur la classe. Oh, oh …

« Oui, j'aurais quelque chose à dire » lui répond-t-elle avec une voix mielleuse. Quel brusque changement d'humeur ! Et on dit après que je suis bipolaire !

« Très bien, alors on t'écoute ! » lui dit M. Schue avec son habituelle joie de vivre, se reculant légèrement pour lui laisser la parole. Je ne sais pas si c'était une bonne idée…

« Eh bien, vu que ma partenaire de duo devait être tellement occupée hier à se faire tripoter par Satan, je demande à pratiquer notre duo ensemble, maintenant à l'auditorium. Et nous serons seules, bien entendu. » Sur ce, elle ne laisse pas le temps aux autres de réagir et bondi devant moi, me prends la main et me dirige vers l'auditorium. Encore une fois trop sous le choc pour parler ou me dégager, je me laisse tirer jusqu'à la scène, ne pouvant me sortir de la tête la merveilleuse sensation de sa main dans la mienne…

Une fois que nous sommes près du piano, elle lâche ma main et se retourne vers moi. Se rapprochant avec une démarche de prédateur, ses yeux se verrouillent aux miens et j'ai l'impression qu'elle va me dévorer. Collant son corps contre le mien avec force, je n'ai d'autre choix que de reculer et nous percutons le piano avec fracas, quelques fausses notes résonnent avec violence dans la salle lorsque mes mains, cherchant quelques choses à quoi me raccrocher, tombent sur les touches du piano. Je pousse un gémissement d'excitation, mon corps réagit déjà à son contact et je bascule ma tête vers l'arrière lorsqu'elle pose ses mains sur mes hanches pour ensuite les faire glisser jusqu'à mon cul. _Oh mon dieu !_

« Hmm, Rach… c'est tellement bon… » ne puis-je que gémir contre son oreille, mes mains désormais s'accrochent désespérément à ses épaules alors qu'elle roule légèrement des hanches en moi, me faisant perdre la tête pendant quelques secondes.

« Miss Fabray, vous êtes une vilaine fille… Votre petite amie est dans la pièce d'à côté et vous gémissez mon prénom ? » me glisse-t-elle d'une voix incroyablement sensuelle, embrassant ma mâchoire, m'embrouillant un peu plus mon esprit. Je cherche sans succès les mots pour lui répondre. Mon être est entièrement en feu à cause d'elle, de sa voix, de ses caresses…

« Je…euh… pas…en couple… hmmm » réussis-je à répondre pathétiquement après quelque temps, alors qu'elle poursuivait ses caresses de plus en plus entreprenantes.

« Vraiment ? » Rachel est désormais entrain d'explorer mon cou, m'emplissant de vague de plaisir toujours plus forte les unes que les autres. Si elle continue comme ça, elle va me faire jouir sans avoir eu à me déshabiller.

« Oui… Faire semblant…Jalouse… » Non, mais vraiment ! Quinn Fabray qui se laisse dominer par ses hormones ! On aura tout vu !

« Vous êtes pourtant très proche, non ? » Elle commence à me faire chier avec ses questions ! Surtout quand elle sait que j'ai terriblement du mal à lui répondre…

« Tu parles beaucoup trop… » lui dis-je avec un peu plus de contenance cette fois-ci. Elle délaisse mon cou et se recule légèrement avec un sourire amusé.

« Tu voudrais peut-être que je te fasse autre chose ? Comme ça par exemple ? » elle replonge dans mon cou et mord mon point d'impulsion, me faisant haleter bruyamment et j'enfonce mes ongles dans ses épaules, faisant grimacer Rachel. Mon centre me torture de plus en plus, voulant être libéré de ses tensions de plus en plus insoutenables. Un « oui » parvient à quitter mes lèvres entrouvertes, la faisant frissonner à son tour et ses mains remontent jusqu'à la courbe de mes seins.

« Où ça peut-être ? » sa voix est désormais un murmure séduisant, et elle remonte encore un peu ses mains et entoure mes seins. Je m'arque immédiatement contre elle, respirant de plus en plus fortement et un voile noir commence tranquillement à obscurcir ma vision. _Dieu ! _

« Ahh Rach ! Oui ! » Je lui crie presque dessus, mes pulsions prenant déjà pleinement possession de mon corps, de mon esprit. Je la sens sourire contre ma peau et elle se recule brusquement, me laissant planter là, à moitié coucher sur le piano, avec un regard hébété et complètement perdu.

« Eh bien, Quinn, si tu en veux plus alors dit à Santana que c'est fini. Et après, peut-être que je te ferais ressentir ça, encore… » Rachel replace son blouson en cuir noir en le balayant doucement et cette vision me fait mouiller un peu plus que je ne le suis déjà. Se retournant, elle sort par les doubles portes, me laissant là, seule, et totalement allumé. Bordel, je dois vraiment aller aux toilettes…

* * *

PDVR

J'avoue que mon petit moment avec Quinn était assez chaud et j'avais eu de la difficulté à m'arrêter lorsque je l'entendais gémir comme ça, prononçant mon nom… Elle avait l'air tellement allumée… Une vraie déesse du sexe !

Marchant dans le couloir maintenant bondé d'élèves, je m'approche de mon casier et puis quelqu'un me pousse en me plaquant contre le mur. Non, mais c'est quoi ce bordel !

« J'espère que t'as une bonne raison pour me… » et ma voix meurt dans ma gorge lorsque je vois qui m'a brutalement coincée contre mon casier.

_Et merde !_

* * *

**Merci pour vos reviews :)**

**Hmmm qui pourrait bien pousser comme ça Rachel ? ...**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

PDVR

_Merde !_

Voilà que Karofsky me tenait maintenant contre mon casier, sans shlushie, me regardant avec dégoût. Il pense me faire peur ? Lui un gay refoulé ? Comme si je n'avais rien vu… Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu du visage ! Ses mains d'homme des cavernes m'écrasent les épaules dans mon casier et un cercle d'élèves curieux se forme maintenant autour de nous. J'y vois également les membres de Glee ainsi que Quinn qui arrive en courant se faufilant entre la masse d'étudiants et s'arrête avec une expression horrifiée sur le visage. Aucun d'entre eux n'intervient. Tant pis, je suis capable de régler ça moi-même.

« Alors, l'erreur de la nature ? Tu changes tes fringues et tu penses que cela va changer quelque chose ? Tu es encore une perdante et tu le seras toujours ! »

J'éclate de rire. _Vraiment fort. _Les autres me dévisagent avec une expression terrifiée, pensant que mon châtiment sera bien pire maintenant. Je suis incapable de m'arrêter. Voyant ma réaction comme une menace à sa réputation, Karofsky me décolle du casier pour me replaquer encore plus fort dedans, doublant mon rire. Pauvre lui.

« Pauvre toi, si tu savais comment je me fous de savoir ce que tu penses de moi ! Et puis, moi, je n'ai aucun problème à accepter ma sexualité… » Ses yeux s'agrandissent et je sais maintenant que j'ai visé dans le mile. Réagissant plus vite que lui avant qu'il ne me frappe, je lui prends la main gauche en passant mon bras au-dessus des siens, je lui donne mon meilleur coup de genou dans le ventre que j'ai. Ce pliant en deux sous l'effet de la douleur, j'en profite pour me décoller du casier. Me déplaçant légèrement sur la droite, je le vois se relever pour contre-attaquer, mais étant plus petite que lui, j'esquive son coup de poing et lui envoie un bon crochet du droit sur la mâchoire. Karofsky tombe sur le sol avec un bruit sourd et un hoquet de surprise déferle dans le couloir, suivi d'un silence. Je jette un regard sur le Glee Club et retiens un rire. Kurt est tout excité de voir son bourreau par terre, Sam a la bouche grande ouverte ainsi que Santana qui n'a pas l'air de croire ce qui vient de se passer. Je croise enfin un regard vert émeraude rempli d'inquiétude, mais avec une légère pointe de fierté. Intéressant.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?! Fabray ! Je veux un rapport plus tard dans mon bureau ! » crie Coach Sylvester en se penchant sur le corps inconscient de David Karofsky. « Lopez, amène Karofsky au bureau de l'infirmière, il est mal en point » Santana se penche et soulève le géant avec l'aide de deux autres cheerleaders. « Très bien, alors qui a fait ça ? Hudson ? Puckerman ? JE VEUX SAVOIR ! »

Tous les regards se tournent vers moi et je vois Coach Sylvester rire un peu.

« Ok, sérieusement, qui a fait ça ? » Jacob arrive maintenant avec sa caméra. Oh non…

« C'est Rachel Berry, Coach ! J'ai tout enregistré si vous voulez voir ! » dit-il, excité et fier de son coup. Sue me regarde enfin avec un regard d'étonnement. Je vais peut-être pouvoir m'en sortir sans trop de problèmes finalement…

« Fais-moi voir ça » dit-elle en lui prenant la caméra des mains. « Ceci est désormais un enregistrement privé, alors dégage » Jacob baisse la tête et s'éloigne en maudissant. « Très bien Berry, dans mon bureau »

* * *

PDVR

Être assise en face de Coach Sylvester peut vraiment être effrayant. Surtout si vous venez de vous battre devant toute l'école et que vous êtes menacée de suspension pour cela. Mais jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'après avoir visionner la vidéo de Jacob qu'elle m'aurait dit ceci :

« Eh bien Berry, pour un nain de jardin qui se promène partout avec son gros piff en braquant des banques, tu as tout qu'un crochet du droit ! Et bang par terre ! Impressionnant »

« Euhh, merci Coach. » lui répondis-je, incertaine. Prenant un peu de sa solution amaigrissante qui se trouve sur son bureau, elle en boit un peu avant de reporter son attention sur moi.

« Je crois que pour cette fois-ci, nous allons oublier ce petit accident… Un homme qui frappe une femme ne mérite pas d'être vengé en t'imposant une suspension, bref maintenant que c'est réglé dégage de mon bureau, tu prends toute la place avec ton nez. » déclare-t-elle en balayant sa main. Je me lève et en ouvrant la porte, elle me lance « En passant, jolie vêtements » je souris et sors de son bureau.

* * *

PDVQ

_Wow._

Comment une aussi petite chose pouvait mettre K.O. un mec qui fait le double de sa taille en seulement 5 secondes ? Rachel est tout simplement fascinante. J'avais tellement eu peur qu'elle soit blessée, et tout cela aurait été de ma faute. C'était malheureusement grâce à moi si elle était la cible par excellence du lycée. Tous ceux qui voulaient s'attirer mes faveurs s'en prenaient à elle. Mais, maintenant, c'est plutôt mes foudres qu'ils s'attireraient …

La foule se sépare en deux lorsque je fonce vers le bureau de Coach Sylvester avec mon visage de pierre, espérant que la Coach ne la suspende pas… Tournant le coin du couloir, quelqu'un me percute de plein fouet et en tombant, j'essaie de me raccrocher à la première chose qui est à ma porté, soi la personne qui m'a rentrée dedans. Nous tombons par terre, moi dos contre le sol et elle, sur moi. Grognant légèrement de douleur, j'ouvre les yeux et rencontre deux magnifiques yeux bruns chocolat qui me regardent avec inquiétude. Ma remarque sanglante meurt dans ma gorge lorsque je réalise qui m'a renversée. _Rachel…_

« Salut, beauté » me dit-elle avec un sourire charmeur, haussant un sourcil. Ma gorge devient soudainement sèche, son corps contre le mien rallume le feu qui me brûlait tant un peu plus tôt aujourd'hui, me rappelant que je n'avais pas eu ma petite séance aux toilettes…

« Euh..a..S-Salut.. » lui répondis-je, pitoyablement, perdant une nouvelle fois mes moyens devant cette déesse. Son sourire s'agrandit devant mon manque de confiance et je me sens fondre sur le plancher de l'école. Incroyable… Je n'avais jamais ressenti une telle chose auparavant. Voyant mon trouble, elle se lève et me tend la main. La saisissant, elle me relève sans la moindre difficulté pendant qu'un intense courant électrique rampe au travers de mon corps. Je frissonne.

« M-Merci, Rach » réussis-je à lui dire une fois debout, baissant mes yeux sur mon corps pour lisser mon uniforme déjà impeccable. Se rapprochant un peu plus de moi, ma respiration se bloque lorsque je l'entends me dire d'une voix extrêmement rauque :

« Retrouve-moi à midi sous les gradins, seule. Et n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure… » Me contournant ensuite, elle se dirige vers la sortie et je me retourne pour la suivre des yeux. Comme moi, tous les élèves la dévorent des yeux et bien malgré moi, j'entends ma voix crier dans le couloir :

« Hey ! Qu'est que vous regardez!? DÉGAGEZ! Y'a rien à voir ici ! »

* * *

Après ma petite rencontre avec Coach Sylvester sur la « situation Berry explosive » comme elle aimait l'appeler, je me dirige vers les vestiaires où Santana m'avait dit de la rejoindre pour « parler ». Une fois devant, j'ouvre la porte et Santana me tire elle-même à l'intérieur pour me plaquer contre un casier.

« Mais, c'est quoi ce bordel Santana?! » lui criai-je dessus, en colère. Quel accueil !

« Tu croyais que j'aillais te laisser t'en tirer comme ça après les menaces à peine sexuelles dont tu m'as fait part hier? Oh non… » Elle se colle contre moi et me fait son sourire aguicheur… Et c'est reparti…

« San, je t'ai déjà dit que rien ne se passera entre nous, tu es ma meilleure amie. » lui répondis-je en accotant ma tête contre les casiers. Elle relève la tête et son sourire s'agrandit.

« Ouais je disais ça aussi à Brittany… mais… » et elle laisse sa phrase en suspens dans l'air comme un nuage de fumée. Ahh Santana…

« San… » lui dis-je en soupirant lorsque je sens ses lèvres embrasser mon cou légèrement. Soudain, la porte des vestiaires s'ouvre sur… Brittany.

* * *

**Désolé pour le retard ! Mais avec les cours je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps pour écrire :(**

**Reviews ? ;)**

**Je crois que Santana va avoir des problèmes ! **


	9. Chapter 9

_Précédament dans le chapitre 8..._

_« Tu croyais que j'allais te laisser t'en tirer comme ça après les menaces à peine sexuelles dont tu m'as fait part hier? Oh non… » Elle se colle contre moi et me fait son sourire aguicheur… Et c'est reparti…_

_« San, je t'ai déjà dit que rien ne se passera entre nous, tu es ma meilleure amie. » lui répondis-je en accotant ma tête contre les casiers. Elle relève la tête et son sourire s'agrandit._

_« Ouais je disais ça aussi à Brittany… mais… » et elle laisse sa phrase en suspens dans l'air comme un nuage de fumée. Ahh Santana…_

_« San… » lui dis-je en soupirant lorsque je sens ses lèvres embrasser mon cou légèrement. Soudain, la porte des vestiaires s'ouvre sur… Brittany._

* * *

Chapitre 9

PDVQ

Je suis figée. Santana tourne la tête vers elle et je peux la sentir se tendre contre moi. Britt a les larmes aux yeux et la main devant sa bouche. Cette image me brise le cœur pour mes deux amies. Elles se dévisagent pendant un instant.

« Britt, je peux t'expliquer…Je-»

« Non, Santana. Je ne suis pas aussi imbécile que ça. J'ai très bien compris se que tu étais entrain de faire avec ta petite-amie » Je me dégage de Santana et agrippe Brittany par le bras avant qu'elle s'enfuie.

« Britt, moi et Santana ne sommes pas ensemble. On ne fait que semblant pour vous rendre jalouse. » lui confiai-je en plongeant mon regard dans ses orbes bleus remplis de larmes.

« Mais… pourquoi? » demande-t-elle, confuse. Je lui fais un petit sourire triste.

« Notre plan au départ était de dire au Glee Club qu'on était lesbienne pour ensuite vous faire la cour, mais tu sais bien que Santana à toujours plus d'un tour dans son sac, malheureusement… » Elle hoche la tête avec un petit sourire, mais je vois une interrogation passer dans ses yeux. Elle tourne légèrement sa tête sur le côté et me dit :

« Vous faire la cour ? Tu veux dire que tu aimes vraiment Rachel ? » là c'est moi qui est sans voix. Comment le sait-elle?

« Comment… »

« Q , Britt sait toujours tout avant nous, elle est tellement intelligente. » me répondit Santana avec un grand sourire et ses yeux ont recommencé à briller de bonheur. Je crois que cela va bien finir pour elle !

« Merci San, alors comme ça, on peut continuer nos _sweet lady kiss?_ » demande Brittany en tapant des mains, toute excitées par la nouvelle de notre fausse relation. Mais, Santana n'a pas l'air aussi excité…

« Britt… J'aimerais vraiment ça, mais… je veux une relation exclusive. Donc, tant que tu es avec le mec en fauteuil, rien ne va se passer entre nous. » dit-elle avec difficulté. Je passe un bras autour de ses épaules pour la soutenir un peu. Elle s'appuie contre moi et continue à observer Brittany.

« Ohh… mais je venais justement t'annoncer que je l'ai quitté, depuis que tu étais en couple avec Quinn, je n'arrêtais pas de penser à toi et j'ai réalisé que tu me manquais terriblement… J- Je t'aime San. S'il te plaît, dis-moi qu'il n'est pas trop tard… » Brittany a de nouveau les larmes aux yeux et je ne peux qu'essayer de retenir les miennes. Santana se dégage de moi et avance jusqu'à la blonde qui ne la quitte pas des yeux.

« Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attends que tu me dises ça… Je t'aime aussi Britt… Tu es toute ma vie » lui dit Santana avant de se jeter dans les bras de Brittany en pleurant. Leurs lèvres se rejoignent quelque temps après et je détourne les yeux et sors du vestiaire pour les laisser seules. Les larmes coulent sur mes joues, contentes que ces deux-là se soient trouvés. Mais il ne peut que rester une petite penser dans le coin de ma tête qu'il me dit que peut-être je n'aurais pas cette chance avec Rachel… Est-ce qu'elle m'aime autant que Santana aime Brittany ? Ou ce n'est que pour le sexe ? C'est en pilote automatique que je me dirige vers ma prochaine période.

* * *

PDVR

La nouvelle avait fait le tour de l'école dans un temps record. Santana avait quitté la grande Quinn Fabray, capitaine des Cheerleader, pour sa meilleure amie, Brittany Pierce qui venait justement de rompe avec Artie quelques heures avant. Ce n'était même pas Quinn qui l'avait quitté comme je lui avais demandé, mais bien Santana qui l'avait fait. C'est avec le cœur lourd que je passe le reste de la journée à l'éviter, allant jusqu'à manquer Glee Club. Rentrant chez moi ensuite, j'éteins mon téléphone pour qu'on me foute la paix. J'ai envie de mourir. Elle ne m'aime pas. C'est juste une histoire de cul pour elle.

* * *

PDVQ

Pourquoi n'est-elle pas venue ce midi ? Et pour Glee ? Oh non… je savais qu'elle se foutait de ma gueule… et moi, l'imbécile je suis tombée dans le panneau ! Non, mais, comment pourrait-elle m'aimer après tout ce que je lui ai fait ? J'aimerais tant que quelqu'un m'aime…

_**Vendredi soir – 21h **_

Rachel avait passé tout le jeudi à m'éviter. Même aujourd'hui, elle avait encore manqué Glee Club et lorsque M. Schue m'avait demandé où était ma partenaire pour faire le duo comme nous étions les seules restantes à passer, j'ai haussé les épaules et lui ai dit qu'on n'en avait pas. Il avait l'air vraiment déçu. Pas autant que moi, qui avait mit tout mes espoirs en cette occasion pour finalement avouer à Rachel mes sentiments et que peut-être elle m'aurait annoncé qu'ils étaient réciproques. Mais au lieu de cela, j'ai avoué à tout le monde que j'étais lesbienne, Rachel était devenue une délinquante et m'évitait comme la peste, ma mère n'était pas encore au courant de mon coming out, mais au moins, Brittany et Santana étaient ensemble.

Ce soir était la fête que Puck organisait pour la rentrée. Je n'avais aucunement envie de venir, mais vu mon statut de Capitaine des Cheerleaders, mes obligations m'obligeaient. Parfois, j'aimerais m'enfuir loin de toutes ses attentes que j'ai envers tout le monde.

Nous arrivons enfin à la maison de Puck moi, Santana et Brittany. Lorsque nous entrons dans la pièce où se trouve la bière et les invitées, tout le monde nous regardent, l'air surprit. Ah ouais, j'oubliais que les rumeurs disent que Santana m'a quittée pour ma meilleure amie et maintenant nous sommes les trois ensembles à rire. Je comprends pourquoi ils nous dévisagent !

« Hey les filles, je vous sers à boire ? » nous demande Puck en se retenant légèrement à mon bras pour ne pas tomber. La fête vient à peine de commencer qu'il est déjà bourré.

« Ouais, deux bière pour moi et britt-britt, Quinn…? » m'interrogent San en tournant sa tête vers moi.

« De la vodka » dis-je à Puck, et celui-ci bougea des sourcils de manière séducteur. Non, mais je rêve… Je venais d'annoncer à toute l'école que j'étais lesbienne et lui me fait encore du rentre dedans.

« C'est noté ! Je vous rapporte ça »

Santana pose sa main sur mon épaule. En me tournant vers elle je la vois me faire signe de la tête de regarder plus loin dans la foule. Au milieu de tout le monde, Rachel est là, dansant avec une recrue cheerios, Gabrielle Avery. Je note dans un coin de ma tête de la virée de l'équipe dès lundi matin en la mettant au sommet de la liste noire « _à slushier »._ Elle pose ses mains sur les épaules de Rach, tirant un peu sur sa veste en cuir, les yeux dans les yeux. Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour dans mes veines. Cette pétasse.

« Et voilà vos verres mesdames ! » dit Puck avec un grand sourire en nous donnant chacune nos boissons. Je bus immédiatement ma vodka au complet sous le regard étonné de mes amis. « Woah, doucement, Q. Tu ne verras pas la fin de la soirée si tu continu comme ça » Puck m'enlève mon verre des mains.

« Rien à foutre » lui dis-je en le repoussant et Santana éclate de rire.

« Laisse la faire Puck, Quinn en a besoin » elle me met sa bière dans les mains en me faisant un clin d'œil. Je fronce les sourcils, voulait-elle que tout ceci se transforme en fiasco ? Peut-être…

« Si quelqu'un me cherche, je vais être entrain de me saouler sur le canapé » leur répondis-je en prenant deux autres bières et une bouteille de rhum des mains d'un gars avant de lui lancer un regard de tueur lorsqu'il allait protester. Brittany me fait un au revoir de la main alors que Puck me jette un regard blessé.

Après quelques bières et verres de fort plus tard, j'étais rendue à la moitié de ma bouteille de rhum lorsque j'entends Puck hurlé : « jeu de la bouteille ! » attirant plusieurs gémissements à l'ensemble du groupe. Il ne restait que le Glee Club et quelques autres personnes qui s'apprêtaient à partir. Une fois tous en cercle, Mercedes tourne la bouteille qui s'arrête sur Santana.

« Oh que non ! Je n'embrasserais pas big mama, compté pas là-dessus ! » voyant les protestations de la latina, Mercedes se penche rapidement et pose ses lèvres sur celles de Santana. Lorsqu'elle se retire, la brune a les yeux élargis.

« Tu vois ! C'était bien » déclare Mercedes et tout le monde rit, montrant que plus personne n'était vraiment sobre.

« Allez Santana tourne la bouteille ! » s'exclame Kurt, légèrement excité maintenant.

« Très bien, je la tourne ! » gémi-t-elle et souri encore plus lorsque celle-ci s'arrête sur Brittany.

« Yay ! Sweet lady kiss ! » La seconde d'après Brittany était assise sur Santana et le baiser devenait de plus en plus chaud. Les gars regardaient avec avidité, jusqu'à ce que je me dégage la gorge un peu gênée. Les deux reprirent leur place et Santana me chuchota à l'oreille : « Ne sois pas jalouse Fabray, ton tour va venir avec ton nain de jardin »

« Ta gueule, Lopez » Santana échappe un petit rire tandis que Brittany tourne la bouteille, qui s'arrête sur… moi. Santana arrête de rire brusquement.

« Je te surveille Fabray, t'a pas intérêt à mettre ta sale langue dans sa bouche » j'éclate de rire en retournant mon attention vers elle. « Peut-être qu'elle aimerait ça… »

Ne t'avise pas de finir cette putain de phrase ! » San me jette un regard de prédateur. Je jette un œil à Rachel qui n'avait pas encore parlé depuis le début de la partie. Son visage est fermé. Peut-être que je pourrais la rendre complètement folle…

Je m'approche de Brittany et elle me sourit, la tirant vers moi, nos lèvres se rejoignent, bougeant de manière fluide ensemble. Décidant de mettre un peu de piquant, je me lève légèrement sur mes genoux et la chevauche, accrochant mes mains dans ses cheveux blonds. Ses mains se posent sur ma taille et descendent jusqu'à mes cuisses. Sa langue habile frôle ma lèvre inférieure ce qui me rappelle l'avertissement de Santana. Mais il faut jouer le tout pour le tout. Lui donnant l'autorisation, j'entrouvre mes lèvres et sa langue glisse sur la mienne, elle embrasse assez bien-

« Bordel Fabray ! Je t'avais averti ! Même si vous êtes chaude ensem- » mais quelque chose empêche Santana de continuer. Je me détache de Brittany pour voir ce qui se passe lorsque j'aperçois Rachel se lever et foncer droit sur moi. Elle me prend par les bras, me remet sur mes pieds et ensuite elle se penche et me met sur son épaule. « Qu'est-ce que tu fous Berry !? Bordel ! Fais-moi descendre ! » lui criais-je alors qu'elle me traine dans les escaliers sous le regard abasourdi des autres membres de Glee. Comment réussit-elle à me traîner sur son épaule ?

Une fois dans une chambre, elle referme la porte et me remet sur le sol. « C'était quoi ça, Rachel ? » La brune me regarde maintenant dans les yeux et je ne peux que frissonner de plaisir… Quand elle me regarde comme ça…

« Vraiment Quinn ? Ce que je fais est de ta faute… Tu m'as tellement allumée quand tu étais sur Britt comme ça… » dit-elle en se rapprochant de moi « Et je sais que tu faisais tout ça pour me rendre jalouse… et bien bravo parce que ça a marché » je la tire par son blouson de cuir et relie nos lèvres ensemble, nous faisant gémir toute les deux de plaisir. « Dieu, Quinn… Si tu savais combien tes lèvres m'ont manquées… Combien tout de toi m'a manqué… » souriant face à son aveu, Rachel m'agrippe et nous fait basculer toutes les deux sur le lit, heureuse comme jamais.

* * *

**Alors, alors ? :)**

**Pas de panique ! Ce n'était pas le dernier chapitre haha ;) **


End file.
